


【Colezra】【Gradence】Devil With In

by selina1989



Category: Actor RPF, Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), The Lobster (2015), We Need to Talk About Kevin - All Media Types
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, M/M, Spanking
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-11 01:50:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8948866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selina1989/pseuds/selina1989
Summary: 魔王級吸血鬼Colin/騷氣小惡魔Ezra





	1. Kiss Me Deadly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 其實我的標題比較想打”Fuck Me Deadly”，中文直譯就是”往死裡幹”(喂！)，但這樣可能連標題都發不上來就被Lofter屏蔽了……
> 
> 看完Fright Night被Colin演的吸血鬼蘇的不要不要的，於是我決定讓Ezra也被撩的不要不要的……(這是什麼心態)，肉文嘛，就練練筆，不香不好吃別打我QQ
> 
> 注意：這個Ezra是Kevin餡的，Dirty Talk，Daddy Kink，Spank Kink，失禁，嚴重OOC及PWP，不適請繞到

**魔王級吸血鬼Colin/** **騷氣小惡魔Ezra**

 

身為吸血鬼，到夜店覓食其實是最方便的，看對眼就One night stand，順便飽餐一頓，反正這種不正經的地方偶爾有一兩個人失蹤也不是什麼大是，今天的Colin覺得他的運氣不錯，在一堆庸脂俗粉還是有個風騷的小妖孽，穿著單薄的白襯衫和貼身的牛仔褲，在舞池扭腰擺臀的樣子分分鐘都再勾引人，而那小妖孽到目前為止瞄了他不下三次，看來今天的宵夜有著落了，Colin在那男孩再度打量自己時挑起了一個漫不經心的笑。

 

“一個人喝酒不無聊嗎？”

“難不成你要陪我喝？小鬼，你成年了？”Colin的視線在那妖孽身上掃了一遍，順手往嘴中再灌一口啤酒。

“夠大了，換個地方喝？”少年給了個明顯的暗示，附贈一個輕挑的微笑

　“Sure。”

 

Ezra從沒想過事情會變成這樣，自己會趴在床上任由身後的男人恣意侵犯，誰會知道那個老吸血鬼這麼小心眼，口頭吃個豆腐也能計較成這樣，Ezra真的覺得這個年頭惡魔難當啊！

 

他們來到的地方顯然是男人的家，一個典型的、乾淨的社區住宅，這顯然跟一般的喜歡把自己屋子包的烏漆麻黑的吸血鬼不同，反正只是吸個精氣就跑，諒這個吸血鬼也不敢拿他怎樣，所以他一進屋就直闖男人的臥室，脫了鞋襪，大咧咧的坐在床中央。

 

“你是要先開幹呢？還是要吸個血呢？”聽到這句話的男人明顯的挑了挑眉。

“惡魔，200歲？”

“300，你辦事前都要先調個情嗎？拖拖拉拉的，難不成你的小兄弟早就被閹掉了？”少年一面說，一面將自己赤裸的腳掌輕踩在男人的襠部上，在感知道腳下隆起的分量時，少年用自己的腳指極為情色的描繪著那東西的輪廓。

“看來不錯嘛，該在的都在啊，別婆婆媽媽的，要不然我上你也行。”

“你還太嫩了，小鬼。”難人抓住了少年的腳踝，低下身來輕輕的舔了一下那白嫩的足心。

 

Ezra想從男人手中抽回自己的腳，卻無法掙脫箝制，倒是那個男人略略施力，原本坐在床中央的少年徹底成了仰躺的姿勢，力量上的差異讓Ezra體悟到自己似乎招惹了一個不得了的老妖怪，讓他陷入要跑也不是，不跑也不是的矛盾，少年支起身體剛好看到男人脫去上衣的那一幕，身材不錯啊！如果真不行，等自己吸夠精力再逃跑不就得了。

 

“小鬼，你媽有警告過你，別隨便招惹吸血鬼嗎？”男人直接上了床伏在少年耳邊低語，手指一顆一顆的挑開少年襯衫上的扣子。

“告訴我，小惡魔？這是你第一次被男人上嗎？我會考慮……溫柔點？”男人一路從脖子往下留連到了少年突出的鎖骨上輕嚙

“如果我說是呢？”開玩笑，以往都是只有他上人的份

“我到是很好奇那些姑娘和小男孩是如何餵飽你的？”男人抽出了少年的腰帶，又拉著褲頭用力一撕，那件緊包翹臀牛仔褲瞬間變成破布。

“Shit！你毀了我最喜歡的褲子。”小惡魔對著眼前的男人齜著外露的獠牙。

“喲，你這小騷貨，出來勾引人都不穿內褲的。”Colin顯然對眼前的景緻很滿意，少年身上除了那件半脫不脫的襯衫之外什麼也沒有，看起來真是秀色可餐，不知道等一下操起來是否也騷到骨子裡？

“到底做不做，廢話那麼多，乾脆我上你！”少年在起身前有被男人壓回了床墊上。

“Shh……乖，我們還需要一點情趣……You need to turn on。”男人用指甲劃破了自己的大姆指，將自己的血喂進了少年的口中。

 

Fuck，吸血鬼的血對人類來說是毒品、是春藥啊！雖然Ezra自己是惡魔，但是是個有著一半人類血統的惡魔，那老妖怪的血對他還是有一定的作用的……血液順著食道滑入胃袋，今晚還未進食的惡魔很快就將這充滿魔力的血吸收了，嚐了一口充滿誘惑力的血後，Ezra無可自拔的吸吮著男人的手指，可望從那傷口中得到更多。

 

“這還只是前菜而已呢，boy，等一下保證把你餵得飽飽的。”Colin抽出自己的手指在少年的唇上摩娑，上面殘留的鮮血把少年的唇點綴的更加鮮紅，”你這樣看起來美極了，boy。”

 

Ezra覺得他的身體在發熱，無比的熱，自己的下身也逐漸的抬頭了，男人略冰涼的手貼在他的臀部上情色的搓揉，顯然是提油救火，被碰觸到的地方除了熱，還奇癢難耐，他需要點什麼來填補自己，消弭體內的熱還有皮膚上的癢，可男人只是不輕不重的揉著，Ezra只好扭著自己的腰，試圖從中得到舒緩。

 

“看樣子你真的迫不急待了呢，是如此的熱情……”男人的手指順著少年挺立的莖部一路滑過了會陰，最後停留在穴口打著圈，只是輕輕的掃過上面的皺摺，穴口就開始收縮，彷彿提出邀請，於是男人從善如流的把一根手指送進去。

 

裡頭比自己預期的還火熱，Colin又加了一根手指去褻玩少年的腸肉，變著方式的搔弄搜刮，時不時的剪開二指去擴張那緊緻到不行的內裡，不一會兒，Colin得到了一個意想不到的驚喜，這小惡魔是會自體分泌腸液的，適當刺激前列腺，這小子不只是性器不斷的分泌前液，就連屁股也濕透了，嘴上還掛著哼哼唧唧的求饒，簡直比女人還敏感，Colin不得不為自己今晚挑中的寶貝吹個口哨。

 

“你……快點，我要……快給我……”被男人玩弄後穴的手段撩撥到近乎臨界的Ezra覺得自己快要失去理智了，他希望能有更加粗大的東西塞進屁股裡，不論什麼都好。

“不是說要上我嗎？boy，現在讓你在上面自己來。”Colin將少年換了個姿勢，讓他做在自己的胯上，順勢還用褲襠頂了頂少年的私處。

 

Ezra覺得自己的羞恥心什麼的都快沒了，拆開男人的皮帶、解開褲頭後，掏出裡面的大傢伙對準了自己的後穴，直接的一坐到底，將自己撐得滿滿的，無奈初次使用的穴肉就算有過擴張，還是感到火辣辣的疼，前面原本挺直的性器也半軟了下去，他只能伏趴在男人的身上緩一緩，等疼痛感過了之後才開始扭動自己的腰肢，跨坐在男人身上操自己，在男人身上起伏的Ezra很快就感到累了，變的緩慢的動作並不能讓自己得到更多的快感。

 

“……幫幫我……”Ezra不得不向那男人尋求幫助。

“Boy，求人就該拿出該有的態度，說出來，我才知道怎麼幫你啊……”男人說畢直接坐起身，開始在少年的後穴中挺動。

 

姿勢的變換讓幾乎嵌入腸道內的陰莖又深陷了幾分，Ezra難耐的摟著男人的脖子，不讓自己癱軟下去，發現男人除了緩慢的研磨自己的內裡而沒有後續的動作，Ezra舔了舔留有男人血液的唇，靠到男人耳邊低語，”Please，fuck me……”

 

不過男人顯然不為所動，只顧著玩弄少年紅腫的乳尖，一下輕輕撥弄，一下又用力的擰起扭轉在放開，或是用舌尖去愛撫，胸口不斷的被玩弄反而使欲望無法紓解的少年感到更加的空虛，試著想收縮腸肉來得到刺激，卻換得男人往自己的臀部狠狠甩上的一掌。

 

“求求你，sir，求你操我……”啪的又是一掌。

“Sir，我想要你的肉棒……請你…嗯，請你用力的操我……”迎來的還是往自己臀上扇的手掌。

“請幫幫我，sir，我的身體想吃下你的肉棒…嗯啊……”儘管少年用盡了自己所能想的到的淫聲浪語討饒，男人在得不到滿意的回覆前，沒有停止拍在少年臀部上的巴掌，直到少年近乎崩潰的哭喊，“Daddy，Please……請您操進我淫蕩的身體裡…我想要吃下Daddy的大肉棒……”

 

男人退出了少年泥濘不堪的後穴，讓少年改成趴跪在床上的姿勢，搬開白皙的臀肉狠狠的操進去，經過幾次的角度變換後，壞心的吸血鬼找到了少年的前列腺，開始往那處的軟肉狠狠的戳刺，過度的快感讓少年感到頭皮發麻，全身不可自制的痙攣。

 

“Daddy，嗯啊……啊……慢.慢點……”

“不……我快不行了……Daddy……”

 

少年滿嘴的討饒顯然沒什麼用，男人只是將自己的陰莖退至穴口，在狠狠的撞入穴內，這讓Ezra覺得他的腦子也隨著男人的動作被撞糊了，只能抓著床單發出細細的呻吟。

 

“告訴我，Daddy操的你爽不爽啊，boy？”Colin低下身，將自己的前胸貼在少年的背上，停在少年的耳邊詢問

“……哦嗯…爽……”下身又是一次大力的撞擊，情慾充斥在腦子裡讓Ezra只能順著男人的話回答。

“Good boy……”Colin吻了吻少年的太陽穴，又開始了新一輪的操幹。

 

前列腺不斷的被頂撞，讓Ezra在也沒力氣支撐自己，只能軟下腰來，趴在床上，任由自己的呻吟一聲大過一聲讓快感找到宣洩的出口，而隨著身後的男人托著自己的屁股不斷蹂躪，少年弓起了身體，在後穴一陣不規則的收縮後，小惡魔就這樣硬生生的被操射了……

 

Ezra已經覺得自己的後穴快沒知覺了，他已經分不清楚這是他第幾次達到高潮，也不記得身上男人是第幾次射在他體內，他只知道這老吸血鬼幾乎不用休息的換著姿勢在操他，留在他體內的精液多到讓他覺得自己的肚子都鼓了起來，眼尾瞄到了窗外的景色已翻魚肚白，這讓Ezra想起來一段傳說，能在太陽底下行走的吸血鬼都不是好惹的貨色，看來他搭上的這個也絕對是個狠角色……少說是上千年的純種吸血鬼。

 

被折騰了一夜的Ezra覺得自己真的快要體力不支時，男人給了他一個令他沉醉到快要窒息的深吻，接著撩開他頸間的短髮，將自己的獠牙狠狠扎進少年的頸動脈裡，少年睜大了雙眼，雙唇微啟發出無生的呻吟，Ezra又在一次達到高潮，而男人此時也再次射精在少年體內，原本已經射不出任何精液的陰莖滲出了微黃的液體，體認到自己被操到失禁的少年，無法負荷的昏了過去。

 

等Ezra清醒時，他發現自己依然被那男人抱在懷裡，但身體已被大致清潔乾淨了，原本混合各種液體的床單也換新了。

 

“醒了？混血惡魔？”男人注意到了懷裡的人有了動靜。

 

發現自己不能用裝睡來蒙混的Ezra點了點頭，也對，那男人吸了自己的血之後就會發現他有人類的血統。

 

“叫什麼名子？”

“Ezra。”

“Colin。”

“Sir，可以放我走了嗎？”就算他吸飽了精氣也沒膽跟這個吸血鬼鬥。

“自投羅網就別想跑，boy，我最近正缺個年輕的伴呢。”吸血鬼決定把這年輕耐操的漂亮男孩留在身邊。

“你到底活了多久？”老頭！Ezra在心裡腹誹。

“大約2400年了，小鬼。”聽到這個數字Ezra真的死心了，能活到這歲數的吸血鬼絕對不是什麼善類。

“不過你還真是個有趣的孩子，通常像你這類的惡魔是不會跑來勾搭我的。”又是那張似笑非笑的臉，Ezra絕對不會承認自己最初就是被那神情吸引的。

“鬼怪的精力比人類要多的多了，而且我剛好很餓。”Ezra撇過頭盯著地板看，就是不想看到Colin得意的樣子。

“那……現在吃飽了嗎，Ezra？”Colin用手指抬起了少年的下巴，好讓Ezra與他對視。

“你……”還沒等Ezra回答，Colin直接給了他一個火熱到不行的舌吻，顯然這位吸血鬼先生又打算進行下一輪的進食了，但關於吸收鬼怪精液的副作用……算了，Ezra打算知後再告訴他。

 

\- END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 人生的第二篇肉，書到用時方恨少，每次寫肉文的時候都會辭窮啊QQ  
> 雖然是RPS，但我還是打了Gradence的tag，如果覺得不行我就拿掉，據說隨緣不能放RPS的文章，所以AO3同步。  
> 感謝大家不嫌棄我寫的肉，喜歡的話多多留言評論啊！
> 
> 补更：关于副作用，这边是个恶趣味的私设，恶魔吸收精力的方式有很多种，可透过液体，也可只从吸收能量，纯种恶魔体内不易孕育后代，但混血恶魔的能力会比纯种恶魔好一些，所以只要从正确的地方吸收足够的精气，还是有机会孕育后代的，而通常人类是不可能提供足够的精气让恶魔怀孕，但这里是觉得千岁老吸血鬼绝对有足够的精力喂饱小恶魔，还有可能顺便……有人想看Mpreg吗？


	2. Hug Me Strongly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiss Me Deadly的續篇  
> 悶騷吸血鬼Colin/傲嬌小惡魔Ezra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 這兩人顯然要感情升溫了，如果是”F*ck Me Deadly”，感覺Colin爸爸等等操完就跑，Ezra會很生氣的，所以本章走略略彆扭的溫情肉路線。
> 
> 注意：這裡的Ezra裝填著頭上長蘑菇的Kevin(這是什麼形容啊！)，惡魔和吸血鬼生理私設，自瀆，Blow job，孕期play，宮口play，嚴重OOC及PWP，不適請繞到

**悶騷吸血鬼Colin/** **傲嬌小惡魔Ezra**

 

“不要……不要了，求求您放過我……Daddy，我…會壞掉的……”

 

今日的小惡魔依舊被喂的飽飽的，Colin把他清潔完了之後就進了浴室洗澡，留著小惡魔一個人在床上滾，但Ezra總覺得有什麼不對勁的地方，總是特別容易疲倦，就像現在，明明吸夠了精氣，卻想睡的很，難不成……Ezra的心咯登了一聲瞬間跌落谷底，早跟那色老頭說過混血惡魔孕育後代的能力要比純種的高得多，但Coin還是抱著他日也操夜也操，雖然Ezra不會承認這很爽……

 

抱著僥倖的心態檢查一下體內的狀態，希望那只是他多慮了，但感知道體內似乎多了一團能量的時候，Ezra真的覺得大事不妙了，那顯然不是Colin留在他體內的精液，那東西還.還有心跳？這對Ezra而言真的是晴天霹靂，不過就這樣胡搞瞎搞兩三的月就有了？越想越後悔，乾脆把自己埋進被子裡裝死了好。

 

洗完澡從浴室走出來的Colin看到床上的一個大蠶繭，上前去掀開了被子的一角，露出小惡魔頭髮蓬鬆的腦袋，但小惡魔卻用一種怨懟的眼神看著他，這讓Colin感到莫名其妙。

 

“怎麼了，孩子，還沒吃飽嗎？”順手往那黑髮上揉了揉，果然觸感良好。

“我懷孕了……”聲音細小如蚊蚋。

“什麼？”

“我.懷.孕.了。”這次Ezra沒龜縮在他的繭裡，直接對著Colin大吼。

“你.你.你……”平常流氓慣了的吸血鬼，這次居然”你”了個半天沒下文。

“之前就說了，留太多精液在體內會懷孕的……”Ezra環抱住自己躺在床上。

“所以真的有了？”Colin還是有點不敢置信自己聽到的。

“我騙你幹嘛？”他現在思緒有點亂，不想看到那男人的臉。

 

結果Colin一聲不吭的就出門去了，Ezra也不想去管Colin大半夜的要上哪去，反正他現在需要的是一個人靜一靜，那男人不在也好，他需要思考自己懷孕的狀況，畢竟擁有後代對惡魔而言是一件重要的事，他們的族裔本身就稀少，常常會透過與其他種族結合來孕育後代，就他所知的是，他的惡魔生父不只他一個後代，他還有個比他大一百多歲的哥哥，Kevin是惡魔和魅魔的混血，法力要比他強多了，才能待在地獄那種地方還安然無恙，而他的血統則讓他悠遊於人間，雖然他很喜歡跟Colin這樣的共生關係，但難保那男人不會希望有子嗣，因為吸血鬼的繁衍要方便多了，只要轉化人類就可以得到自己的同類，那自己又該怎麼辦呢？Ezra想著想著還是睡著了。

 

雖說Ezra希望和Colin好好談談兩人之間的關係，但最後通常大吵一頓，接著就被男人壓在床上操，要不然就是Colin直接負氣離去，至於吵架的原因呢？明明都是小事，但雙方都有隱瞞的心事，不肯坦白的結果導致兩人的關係除了上床，幾乎不在有交流。

 

隨著Ezra的肚子漸漸大了起來，Colin出走的次數也變得更加頻繁，有天Ezra想來時發現Colin早就不見了，翻了翻冰箱，只有一些日常的食物和兩袋的血，Ezra嚐了嚐之後發現這血顯然是Colin的，這是為了什麼？難不成要放他在這裡自生自滅好讓他識趣離開？Ezra在屋子裡待了三天，前些日子吸收的精氣還算足夠，但他不敢碰那兩袋血，雖然吸血鬼的血可以提供他能量，但也會使他亢奮，他不想在被拋棄的情況下一個人自慰，那只會讓他感到更傷心而以。

 

雖說他還是可以從人類的食物中獲得飽足感，但懷孕所需的能量變多，到了第四天他打開了其中一袋血喝了一半，結果整個晚上他都在床上玩弄自己濕溽不堪的後穴，最後才哭著睡著，Colin不在的第五天，真的餓昏頭了小惡魔把剩下的血全喝了，導致他現在渾身熱到不行，後穴就好像有人拿羽毛在騷，又像有小蟲在裡面爬，光憑手指跟本就沒辦法得到撫慰。

 

Colin一進門，看到的是他的小惡魔癱坐在廚房的地板上，頭髮半掩著臉，嘴角沾著的血一路蜿蜒到了漂亮的鎖骨和胸膛上，大張著雙腿用手指操著自己，還發出欲求不滿的呻吟。

 

“我不過外出了幾天，你就這麼饑渴嗎？”Colin靠在廚房的牆邊戲謔的問，Ezra則是抽出了自己的手指，連頭都沒抬就順手拿起自己吃了兩口的蘋果丟過去。

“哦喔，嘿……等等……”看來他的小情人似乎對於自己的不告而別非常不滿。

“你還回來做什麼？看我失魂落魄的樣子讓你很開心是嗎？”越想越委屈。

看來自己的小情人真的誤會了什麼，Colin蹲下身來將Ezra攏進自己懷裡，低聲安慰他，”乖.乖，沒事的，我只是回地中海的老巢一趟，沒有要拋棄你。”

“真的不是因為厭倦了，所以離開？”眼眶泛紅的Ezra彷彿得不到他要的答案就會哭出來一樣。

“我只是擔心，吸血鬼很少有子嗣誕生，而且這孩子的血統…有點複雜，我沒有見過這類的狀況，總得找人問問，你怎麼會認為我不要你了？”摸了摸小惡魔的後腦勺，給這小野貓順順毛。

“我的生父他……他在誘惑我母親之後就消失了，因為我是惡魔的孩子，我的母親也乾脆忽視我的存在，所以，我很害怕……害怕懷孕後你會不會也丟下我不管……”

“我.我只是…不知道該怎麼處理這樣的狀況……”在外浪蕩慣了的吸血鬼，突然要收山還是讓他不太習慣，但分開的這五天他想了想，他還是喜歡這個小惡魔的，只是他的伴侶關係一向有性無愛，所以他需要花點時間來承認自己戀愛了。

“而且我這幾天都吃不飽……”Ezra繼續在Colin的懷裡撒嬌。

“我不是留了血給你嗎？”

“不夠，那還不夠，你的血只會讓我更亢奮，而且那些能量跟本不夠兩個人用，我現在還是好餓、好餓……”

 

看來小惡魔真的餓壞了，Colin倚著吧檯，任由Ezra跪在地板上像小貓一般舔著他的陰莖，看著鮮豔如玫瑰的唇瓣吞吐自己的莖身，Colin覺得自己又硬了幾分，這小子的技術還真他媽的好……肯定也給其他小男孩做過口活，想到這Colin有點壞心的壓著少年的腦袋，讓Ezra給自己的大傢伙一個深喉。

 

和以往他碰過的少年不同，Colin的東西粗大且硬，每次給他口交都會讓Ezra乾嘔，但他現在真的餓太久了，光是嚐到男人的前液都讓他感到滿足，他從根部沿著上頭突出的血管脈絡一路舔到龜頭，鮮紅的舌頭還時不時的去刺激馬眼，好嚐到更多，有時又輕含下面的囊袋，細細的舔拭，表現得像隻需要被哺餵的奶貓，接著含住莖身開始吞吐，男人的氣味刺激得讓他性慾高漲，幾次的深喉也沒有太多的不適，Ezra就任由男人壓著他的頭讓陰莖在嘴裡抽插，最後一滴不剩的射進了他的嘴裡，無法全部吞下的部分精液溢出嘴角，小惡魔伸出舌頭舔拭後，開始搜刮殘留在柱身上的部分。

 

“夠了，孩子，停下來。”拍了拍Ezra的臉讓他站起來，Colin一把抱起他，將Ezra放到客廳的沙發上。

 

雖然看到小惡魔如此乖巧的的樣子讓Colin很想一插到底，但考慮到那可能會對Ezra造成很大的負擔，甚至傷到肚子裡的孩子，Colin抬起了Ezra的一條腿，用龜頭在穴口淺淺的戳刺，確定沒有太多的抗拒後，將陰莖緩緩的推進到穴內，小力的抽送，細細的蹭著敏感的穴肉，但這樣小心翼翼的摩蹭顯然滿足不了小惡魔的性致，Ezra的手扣著Colin的臀部，在對方耳邊細語，”大力一點，沒關係的。”，一面收縮腸肉，試圖吃進更多。

 

Colin一向都不是個溫吞的男人，美人都如此邀請了，哪有拒絕的道理，將自己的陽物往菊穴的更深處挺進，幾乎要完全插入時，Colin感覺到自己頂倒了東西，稍稍退出一點點再往內送，一聲痛苦混合著享受的呻吟從Ezra嘴裡冒出，Colin又往那處頂了頂，隨後開始慢慢的研磨著那層障礙。

 

“子宮…哦啊，你.你頂到子宮口了……”似快感又似痛楚的感覺讓Ezra全身都在抖。

 

熟悉小惡魔身體每一吋的Colin當然知道這點刺激對小惡魔來說絕對是爽感大於疼痛，但由於顧慮到了腹中的孩子，Colin並沒有大開大合的操著小惡魔，而是持續輕輕的頂撞著這個因為孕育後代而生的器官，這對Ezra而言是個全新的體驗，跟以往刺激前列腺不同，這樣的快感更像是來自身體深處的愉悅，讓Ezra很快就射了。

 

Colin在Ezra達到高潮時停止動作，等那陣劇烈的收縮過後讓小惡魔緩了緩神，才將自己的分身退出了一點點，轉而直攻前列腺，而高潮後的Ezra覺得剛吞下的精液讓肚子暖暖的，Colin的陰莖也讓他後穴暖暖的，隨著男人越來越快的速度，Ezra下意識用手護著自己的肚子，隨著男人的動作起伏，Colin原本在玩弄小惡魔的胸口，輪流照顧著那兩團漸漸豐滿起來的乳肉，抬頭看到Ezra對著他笑的嫵媚，男人順勢給了少年一個吻，隨後兩人額頭抵著額頭做最後的衝刺。

 

“Colin，我真的…真的…快不行了……”Ezra覺得自己體內有什麼東西快要噴湧而出。

“乖，寶貝，我們一起……”Colin一個大力的挺進，抵著少年的前列腺射出微涼的精液，而少年除了射出了稀薄的精液，後穴也湧出了不少透明的液體。

 

Colin看了看後，見多識廣的吸血鬼在少年耳邊說道，”Ezra，你被我操到潮吹了。”

 

又是那個似笑非笑的神情，小惡魔把紅透了點臉轉到一邊去，這有什麼辦法，孕育後帶讓他體內長出了女性的子宮，自然有會有一些女性的功能啊！

 

“……討厭鬼……”

“就算是討厭鬼，也是個愛你的討厭鬼，小惡魔。”

“…我……我也愛你。”Ezra說完就把臉埋進了Colin懷裡，Colin也用力的抱緊了懷裡的小惡魔。

 

”...我還是很餓…可以在來一輪嗎？”

 

Colin沒多說什麼，只是笑著搖了搖頭並親了親小惡魔頭頂的髮旋，那晚，他們又操了個爽。

 

事實證明了小惡魔本來就很容易餓，懷孕的時候更是饑渴，雖然像Colin這樣的吸血鬼到血庫裡去偷血不是難事，但他有時還是對於Ezra的需求感到吃不消啊！這年頭要當一個能滿足自己愛人的吸血鬼真難。

 

惡魔的孕期顯然比人類要長，懷胎將進一年後，小惡魔終於順利的產下了一個男嬰，理論上惡魔之於人是顯性的，但吸血鬼和惡魔的混血……這可能要等孩子長的大一點開始分化能力後才曉得了。

 

\- END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 結論是：我想給Colin生孩子，但我想讓Ezra生孩子啊！
> 
> 看來這真的會發展成一個系列了……因為孕期play跟產乳play想分開寫，so......這次的肉有點少，還突然有劇情了……會有續篇的，就是生完小孩要哺乳了，老色鬼是絕對不會放過這種機會的，至於什麼時候寫？或許下禮拜吧。
> 
> 裡面有提到Kevin，是的，就是你們想的那個Kevin，因為看完虐雞狂人桑德斯太太的圖，所以還有番外，寫的是惡魔和魅魔混血的Kevin和來自The Lobster的中年loser大叔David的故事，但David的背景設定會在稍做修改，所以你們會想看這四人的4P play嗎？


	3. Love Me Crazy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hug Me Strongly的續篇

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 似乎周四都要发肉文(?)  
> 本来想到的是内衣诱惑的梗，  
> 但看到Ezra有几张穿着白色连身睡衣的照片后，我就……  
> 这次又不走感情线了，所以全篇都是肉啊……
> 
> 注意：恶魔和吸血鬼生理私设，厨房play，内衣play，产乳play，Dirty Talk，严重OOC及PWP，不适请绕到

**色狼吸血鬼Colin/** **誘受小惡魔Ezra**

 

Colin一直都知道Ezra產後都只穿著一件單薄的連身睡裙在家裡走動，因為小惡魔說這樣既舒服又方便哺餵他們的兒子，是的，他們的兒子，不知道那小傢伙是不是因為血統的關係，食量好活動力也大，雖然才一個半月大，但看起來和人類六個月的嬰孩差不多，其實Colin很愛他的兒子，但有一點他非常的不滿意，那就是那小子總是黏著Ezra，這讓他們最近”增進感情”的時光少了很多，兒子啊，我可是你老子，這樣跟我搶你媽媽對嗎？要搞清楚，要不是我日夜灌溉，也不會有你這小崽子的出現。

 

“…啊.嗯……”原本在大半夜盯著自家草皮喝悶酒的Colin聽到了廚房傳來了動靜，走過去查看才發現Ezra一個人靠在流理臺上背對著他，手邊那動作像是在……擠奶？一聽到Colin走近的聲音，Ezra只是側了身，卻沒有停止手邊的動作。

 

“James睡了，但是胸部還是好脹，得擠出來…幫幫我……”青年的眼眶紅紅的，活像被人欺負過似的。

 

結果Colin一靠近才發現這跟本就是預謀犯案，這小惡魔除了平時的睡衣之外，還穿了別的東西，那雙純白的大腿襪剛才被餐桌遮蔽了視線，現在到是一覽無疑， Colin沿著纖細的腳踝一路往上打量，迎接他那近乎是視姦目光的是小惡魔挑釁的眼神，看來有人比他還欲求不滿啊，他的小寶貝又來勾引自己了。

 

男人的手不客氣的探進睡衣的下擺內，在光滑的大腿上捏了一把，看來他不該小看這個小惡魔的，準備的真是齊全啊，Colin把手抽出來後，直接把Ezra抱起，讓他坐在流理臺上。

 

“喜歡嗎？Daddy……”Ezra一面說著，一面把睡衣撩了起來，好讓那老色鬼看清楚裡面有著什麼樣的光景。

 

這小惡魔還真是全副武裝，成套的鏤空蕾絲內衣，還有束腰和吊襪帶， Colin看著Ezra為哺育後代而為微隆起的乳房，被單薄到不行的白色織料包裹著看起來既清純又淫蕩，若隱若現的乳頭色澤看起來也是嬌豔欲滴，既然這小傢伙主動引誘自己，Colin就決定要看看這個小壞蛋還有什麼樣的招數。

 

發現吸血鬼沒動作，就只是露出貪婪的目光盯著他看，Ezra雖然覺得有些委屈，但表演欲被激發了出來，於是他的頭靠著身後的牆支撐自己，一手隔著內衣揉著自己的胸部，另外一手則滑向同樣被半透明蕾絲包裹得三角地帶，腰肢隨著雙手的動作扭動著，而懸在半空中的雙腿也跟著時不時的夾緊再放鬆。

 

“其實......我穿著這內衣一整天了喔，Daddy，你都沒發現對吧？我還穿著它自慰喔，就像現在這樣……”不過是刺激了幾下，飽脹的胸又開始分泌出了點點著乳汁。

“啊……又開始泌乳了……Daddy，你不嚐嚐看嗎？”Ezra說著用食指沾了一點就往嘴裡送，開始模仿口交的動作，讓手指在自己口中進進出出的。

 

一切的純白讓Ezra看起來像個天使，Colin有一瞬間覺得自己瀆神了，但少年口中的話和手邊的動作暴露了惡魔的本性，迷離的眼神看著Colin眼尾一勾，Colin放下手中的啤酒，擠身到了少年的雙腿間，而少年也停止了原本的動作，將手環上了男人的脖子。

 

“就這麼想要？”開口的語氣略帶戲謔。

“想……想讓你幹我，想用你的壞傢伙填滿我……”貼著男人的頸窩，撒嬌的語氣說的卻是淫聲浪語。

 

Colin沒有把Ezra的內衣脫下來，他只是用手把那薄薄的布料挑開，把嘴靠了過去，先是用舌尖輕輕的在發紅的乳暈上畫著圈，時不時還輕咬周圍的軟肉，雙手也輕托的微微脹起的乳房下緣，輕輕的往上搓揉刺激，男人壞心的輪流玩弄著兩邊的乳肉，就是不去舔拭已經乳孔微張的乳尖，讓少年更加感到難耐。

 

“嗯啊…啊……好脹…好難受……Daddy，拜託…幫我吸出來……”

 

這次Colin沒有在玩弄小惡魔，而是直接將充血的乳頭納入口中，除了吸吮之外，舌尖還對著乳孔不斷的刺激，乳首被吮弄的感覺像是有電流在經過一樣，讓Ezra舒爽的不得了。

 

“喔……好棒，啊…Daddy，大力點……”快感不斷的刺激腦子，讓Ezra的呻吟越來越大聲。

“Shh……寶貝，兒子還在睡呢……”Colin起身在Ezra耳邊提醒到，末了還壞心的往耳道內吹了口氣。

 

Ezra不得以，只好將原本提至胸口的睡衣下襬咬在口中，以防止自己發出太大的聲音，但隨著Colin的唇和舌不斷的在少年的胸膛上肆虐，他覺得自己的乳尖越發的癢，胸口也像是被灌滿了液體一樣，脹的不得了，Ezra覺得好像有什麼東西要從乳孔湧了出來，推了推Colin的肩。

 

“不要了……”

 

但那男人沒有退開，反而是對著乳頭大力的一吸，大量的乳汁從小小的乳孔滲出，Ezra也在這之中達到了高潮，射在半透明的蕾絲內褲內，陷入餘韻的小惡魔失神的看著Colin，他始終不可置信自己只是被吸個乳頭就能高潮，那老色鬼湊過來給了他一個吻，讓他嚥了好大一口自己的奶水。

 

“你現在看起來真像隻小母貓。”看著慵懶的癱坐在流理臺上的Ezra，身上還流著不少沒被咽下去汁液，看起來還真他媽的欠操。

“…喵~”

 

還真的欠管教，考慮到流理臺的空間顯然不是個理想的做愛場所，Colin讓Ezra躺在餐桌上，扒下略顯礙事的束腰和泥濘不堪的內褲，只留著沒什麼遮蔽效果的胸衣和腿上的白襪，少年還不之死活的輕晃著自己的臀部，Colin對著白皙的臀肉狠狠的拍了一掌，

 

“自己抓好，我要給你上潤滑。”

 

小惡魔到也乖巧，抓著自己的腿窩抱至胸口，將自己的下身毫不羞澀的展現在男人面前，男人的臉靠了過去，用鼻尖頂了頂柔軟的會陰，果不其然少年又是一聲嬌媚的輕嘆，下方的菊穴也一張一合的邀請男人探訪，Colin先是輕舔，再稍稍刺入穴口，隨後深入舔拭那不斷收縮的一圈肌肉。

 

“Oh…ahh……yes…...oh，yes……Daddy…”小惡魔其實很喜歡被舔後穴，每次Colin這麼做，Ezra都會浪叫不止。

 

但Colin似乎覺得撩撥的還不夠，又加入了兩個手指一起玩弄敏感的穴肉，手指撐開了環狀的肌肉好讓舌頭可以舔到更深入的地方，Ezra開始發出難耐的呻吟，渴求著更粗更大的東西進入到自己的內裡。

 

“Daddy，please......please fuck me，我快受不了了……”少年真的忍到了極限，開始哭喊著祈求更多的對待。

 

決定放過已經開始哭泣的少年，Colin褪下褲子直接扶著自己的陰莖一插到底，明明經歷過生產的通道卻依舊緊緻，讓Colin爽的頭皮發麻，腸肉細細的吸吮著他的陰莖，使的Colin不得不加快速度操幹著身下的小惡魔，這是他們這一個多月來最淋漓盡致的一次性愛，之前都是迫於時間的關係，通常都是Ezra給他一次口活或是兩人在淋浴間草草了事，但看來James睡的沉，他有的是時間好好的玩弄他的小惡魔。

 

“Oh~yes……對.對，就是那裡，Daddy好棒…啊……好舒服……”小惡魔的叫喚一聲浪過一聲，情慾在腦內灼燒，完全忘了自己的兒子還在樓上睡覺，倒是Colin聽到了樓上的動靜，食指貼著少年的唇示意他安靜，”Shh……仔細聽，兒子醒了要討奶吃了……”

“那..那你先停下來啊，讓我…啊~讓我去餵奶……”準備要從桌上起身的Ezra被Colin一個用力的頂撞，又軟了腰身躺回桌上去了。

“要不我抱你上去？”拍了拍少年的手臂，示意要少年環上去。

“？？？”這老色鬼不會又在打什麼鬼主意吧？但Ezra還是乖乖的照做了。

 

Colin托起了少年的臀部，讓Ezra像無尾熊一樣掛在他身上，抱著他離開廚房走上樓梯，但隨著Colin邁著步子，埋在裡面的陰莖也不斷的摩擦到前列腺，光想到自己的兒子可能會聽到，Ezra還是有點羞恥的將臉埋在Colin的頸邊，只敢小生他發出咿咿啊啊的聲響。

 

不過是來到二樓臥室的過程，途中不斷的刺激讓Ezra一直處於接近高潮的臨界，Colin把他放在床上後還惡意的戳刺了兩下，好不容易起身彎下腰抱起一旁嬰兒床中的孩子準備餵奶，老色鬼又握著他的腰一個挺進，怒張的陽物又順著濕滑的穴口進入到了內裡的最深處，結果他一邊餵著孩子吃奶，還一邊以一種觀音坐蓮的姿勢騎乘在Colin身上。

 

隨著身後男人的速度越來越快，手也在自己的陰莖上不斷的撸動，寶寶也因為吸的不順利而加大了吸食的力道，胸部的刺激影響著腸壁的收縮，內壁擠壓的壓力絞的Colin越來越爽，直接精關失守，微涼的精液直接射在Ezra的腸道內，嚇的少年的後穴又在一次絞緊。

還好嬰兒吃飽後又睡著了，這次Colin體貼的退出，輕手輕腳的把孩子放回了嬰兒床，回到床上後摟著他的小情人，大手覆上少年形狀漂亮的陰莖，兩人的手合著一並撸動，Ezra在Colin的一個深吻中，達到無聲的高潮。

 

“還繼續嗎？”胸口貼著懷裡小惡魔光裸的後背，Colin低聲的問。

“嗯……還要……”挺翹的屁股貼著半硬的陰莖蹭了蹭。

 

Colin就著這個側躺的再一次的把陰莖送入Ezra體內，雖說這樣的姿勢並不能有太多劇烈的動作，而且他們的孩子還安睡在旁邊，偶而為之的溫情正是兩人現在所需要的，Colin抱著小惡魔慢慢的抽送著，一手按摩著哺乳完的乳房，另一手則握著少年的陰莖給予刺激，在詢問過Ezra的意見後，Colin伸出了獠牙刺進了小惡魔的頸部，在高潮的同時吸血，這對於他們來說有著無上的親密感，之後吸血鬼摟著他的混血小惡魔緩緩睡去。

 

Ezra醒來時發現自己還是被Colin摟著的，但後面隱密的地方傳來的感覺讓他覺得有點不太妙，那該死的老傢伙居然沒拔出來就抱著他睡覺？Ezra小心的移動自己免得吵醒那個色老頭，但一切總是事與願違，他不過才起了個身，身後的手又把他壓了回去。

 

“醒來啦，my boy，我可以開始吃早餐了嗎？”

“你不要吸了啦！那些是你兒子的……”

 

今日的兩人也從沒羞沒臊，到是旁邊的嬰兒床，這兩人愛的結晶，James，不知道何時已經醒了，看著他的兩個爸爸交疊在一起的身影，露出一個不明所以的微笑。

 

\- END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 產糧 = 鏟良  
> 今日的肉有點難產QQ  
> 但我還是生出來啦~  
> 都說了外甥會像舅舅，而James的舅舅是Kevin，所以……你們知道的……總之Kiss Me Deadly系列正文完結拉~但還會有3個番外，包括一個Kevin X David的故事，一個四人的大亂燉，還有一個魔王Graves和1/4惡魔血統的Credence在地獄沒修沒臊的故事，下禮拜再來寫吧。
> 
> 文中內衣有參考，穿睡衣的Ezra請去微博上找，還有，如果真的不知道穿內衣的美少年是什麼樣子，請看kakyoulan太太的圖~希望小天使們多多評論囉~


	4. Pathetic you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loser中年大叔David/混血惡魔Kevin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 這是The Lobster和We need to talk about Kevin的拉郎，雖說David是攻，但多數的時候Kevin表現得更像個攻啊……所以這其實是忠犬和女王的故事嗎？
> 
> 這裡的Kevin是混血惡魔，而David則是老婆和人跑了的高中老師，跟The Lobster裡一樣，性格很軟弱，故事會是延續Kiss Me Deadly裡的設定，所以Ezra和Colin也會出現，這樣之後才能帶到四人大亂燉的情境啊！
> 
> 注意：惡魔生理私設，弱攻強受，微微的Dom! Kevin x Sub! David，有互攻，Dirty Talk，言語羞辱，窒息play，嚴重OOC及PWP，不適請繞到

**Loser** **中年大叔David/** **混血惡魔Kevin**

 

Kevin其實並不是很喜歡滯留在人間，他和他那個有人類血統的弟弟不同，雖然他是惡魔和魅魔的混血，但他可是繼承了純血惡魔父親強大的法力，這基本上讓他可以在地獄橫行無阻，反正他夠瘋，完全不怕死，有時力量比他更強的惡魔都要讓他三分，但他不過就是碰了那個性冷感魔王Graves的新寵物，那個老傢伙就直接把他踢到人間來，誰稀罕，成天看著那老頭調教哭哭啼啼的小奴隸，煩死了，如果真要看那蠢貨，他還不如到人間玩弄人類。

 

但是問題來了，在地獄時，有無數墮落的人類還有鬼怪前仆後繼的獻上自己，以求得Kevin的青睞，但現在在人間可不同，依據幾千年前上帝與撒旦的約定，天使或惡魔都不得隨意侵犯人類的靈魂，除非是發自人類的自我意願，但這點讓Kevin很不開心，要他三天兩頭就到人類的夢裡吸取能量，他還不如直接勾引人類墮落當他的奴隸，這樣既能有足夠的能量來源，還有不會有被教會發現而遣返地獄的風險。

 

以Kevin身為半個魅魔的能力，他很快就找到了發出渴求訊號的靈魂，是個終年微胖的男子，稍稍刺探男人腦內的消息，這個男子還真是個不折不扣的loser，老婆前些日子和人跑了，而男子本身還埋有一個藏在心中多年的秘密，是那種連最親近的家人都不知道的秘密......這可有趣了，Kevin想著就算不勾引這男人墮落，玩一玩他也可以提供消遣，如此可悲的傢伙，就應該被人踩在腳底下，乾脆當個畜牲還比活著快活。

 

“你活的還真是悲慘啊。”Kevin毫不客氣的直接現行在屋內。

“你…你是誰？你是怎麼闖進來的，我剛剛的話你又聽到多少？你在不離開我要報警了！”從母親那德之自己被安排相親的David，就一直處於喃喃自語的狀態，發現自家客廳突然出現了一個俊美的少年，David嚇的不知所措。

“我不需要闖進來，是你自己邀請我的，David。”少年笑容輕挑的漂到男子面前。

“我.我沒有……莫非，你是天使？”

“去你媽的天使，我像是長了一對小翅膀在那裡飛來飛去的蠢貨嗎？”男子愚蠢的問題引來少年一陣嗤笑。

“那你…你……”David覺得自己肯定是出現幻覺了。

“噓...什麼話都不必說，我知道你的慾望...所有的慾求……包括那些埋在心裡最深處的……”少年靠得很近，幾乎就要黏在男子身上，在他說出”秘密”這兩個字時還伸出猩紅的舌尖舔了舔男子的臉頰。

“你.你.你知道什.什麼？”David開始感到害怕了。

“包括你老婆跑了的事，包括你對自己性向的隱瞞，包括你認於與其去相親，還不如變成一隻龍蝦的事，David，我知道所有的事。”少年靠在David身側低語。

“你是惡.惡.惡魔？”

“怎麼？不相信嗎？”Kevin一彈指，男子瞬間變成了一隻活跳跳的龍蝦，看到那隻龍蝦掙扎的樣子讓少年樂不可支，看著龍蝦跳上跳下的樣子捧腹大笑到他覺得夠了之後，才把人變回原本的樣子。

“怎麼樣，David，當一隻龍蝦的感覺很好不是嗎？”看著男子去喘吁吁的樣子讓Kevin感到心情不算太壞，決定繼續挑逗這個男人。

“我說了，我知道你的慾求，你喜歡少年，漂亮的少年......就像你大學時其所交往的男孩一樣，那樣的純真，那樣的美麗……”Kevin貼近了男人耳畔說道。

“不......我愛的是女人，我愛過我老婆……我沒有對男人動心！我沒有……”David心虛的反駁，他越是想否認，他的表情越像要哭出來一般。

“Oh～David，你總是看不清你自己，你以為遵照你老媽的意思找個女人結婚就能皆大歡喜？你可真傻，為何要違背自己的意願去坐不快樂的事呢……”Kevin把手伸到了男子的襠部，隔著褲子揉捏著男人的器官。

“明明這樣很快樂不是嗎……你喜歡男孩子，你想操他們，就像你大學時候做的那樣，你喜歡操小男孩的屁眼，你也喜歡含住別人的陰莖......別否認了，David，你喜歡這樣，不要在腦子裡一面拒絕，卻又一面享受著我的服務，這是不對的……”Kevin加重了手中的力道，掐了一下男人的下體，看到男人快要哭泣的臉，讓他感到愉快極了。

“你的夢裡都是那樣的畫面，你操著那些男孩，射精在他們體內，你還舔食的殘留在裡面的液體，你可真是個下賤的基佬，只敢在夢中姦淫著那些天使般的少年們……”少年把手探近了David的褲頭內，直接刺激著David的性器，帶了的快感讓男人脹紅了臉。

“你很喜歡這樣吧，喜歡你老婆幫你手淫，這樣你就可以幻想著是男孩用纖細的手指摩擦你那骯髒的傢伙，就像現這這樣，是不是？”Kevin的技巧很好，讓男子卡在不上不下的邊緣，逼迫著男子坦承自己的慾望。

“不！我沒有！我真的沒有！求求您……”David開始哭了，看到中年男子那張崩潰的臉，Kevin感到興奮，他覺得他的施虐欲可以在這男人身上得到滿足，他要和這個男人立下契約，讓他當自己的奴隸。

“承認吧，David，這會讓你快樂的，我可以給予你快樂……”他開始蠱惑男人掉進自己的陷阱裡。

“快樂……”男子的眼神開始渙散。

“是的，無上的快樂，只要你當我的奴僕，你就能得到你想要的，David……”Kevin感覺到手中的肉塊開始微微的跳動，看來男人想要射精了。

“我…啊……”David精關沒守住，在少年的撫摸下射在自己的褲子裡。

“瞧，這是你想要的不是嗎？我可以給你……”抽出了沾有男人精液的手，Kevin舔舐著自己手指上殘留的液體，上面的著白點綴在鮮紅的脣瓣上，讓少年看起來妖豔的不可思議。

“不......不可以，我.我必須……我必須去相親，我不能愛男人……”射精完後的Davdi脫力的跪坐在地上，但這也讓他找到了一絲清明。

但這也讓少年不開心了，他蹲下身，抓著David後腦勺的頭髮，強迫他看著自己，“你真以為你能否定掉你的渴望嗎？你這卑賤的人類，我肯垂憐你可是你的榮幸，你居然敢拒絕我，我给你七天的時間考慮，如果你到時後拒絕了，我將會讓你體會什麼是求生不得，求死不能，David，我對你已經很仁慈了，你……可要小心的選則啊。”

 

說完，惡魔消失了，客廳還是原本的樣子，沒有射精過後的黏膩的褲襠，也沒有剛剛變成龍蝦時打翻東西的痕跡，只有David一個人，自始至終都是一個人，難道這是他的幻覺？可是高潮的感覺太過強烈，不可能是他的想像，但David還是發現自己手腕內側有個小小的弓箭標記，這是之前沒有的，那個惡魔真的來過，他接下來該怎麼辦？

 

“你為什麼跑到人間來？”Ezra看著坐在自己對面喝紅酒的Kevin態度不友善的問，他們現在正在一間市區的高檔餐廳內。

“沒有為什麼，到是你，我不過才拋下你到地獄完個100年，結果你連孩子都有了，還是個血統奇怪的孩子，你究竟看上那吸血鬼哪一點？”Kevin惡意的戳了戳自己外甥的臉，結果James伸出了尖牙一口咬下Kevin的大姆指，還開心的笑了笑。

“你這小怪物，長的可真醜。”被咬的Kevin雖然嘴上不饒人，但看的出來，他的心情還不錯。

“Kevin，你別想轉移話題！”看著和自己神似的哥哥，Ezra有點擔心，因為他的哥哥沒事是不會隨便跑來人間的。

“不過就是跟那老魔王吵架，結果就被趕出來了。”Kevin心不在焉的看著窗外的景象。

“Graves？你連他也惹毛了？”Ezra有點難以置信，畢竟Kevin之前待在地獄時，Graves對他哥的縱容可算是非常高，Kevin甚至還可以隨意的在Graves的莊園走動。

“又不是什麼大不了的事。”看不慣Ezra對自己擔心的態度，Kevin挑了挑眉，他覺得自己從沒見過這麼婆婆媽媽的惡魔，莫非生過孩子的都這樣？不，不可能，他的魅魔母親可是放著他自生自滅。

“你應該也聽說了那個老魔王收的新奴隸有四分之一的惡魔血統吧？”Kevin看了Ezra點頭表示了解就繼續說下去，”那天老魔王不在，我看到他的男孩一個人在房間裡……”

“你碰了Graves的奴隸？”Ezra毫不客氣的打斷Kevin的闡述。

“那又怎樣，我以前也玩過他別的奴隸，他也就只是淡淡的掃過一眼，我都懷疑他是不是性冷感。”似乎覺得杯中的紅酒風味不佳，Kevin拿了一個精緻的小酒瓶，將裡頭暗紅色的液體加入玻璃杯裡，繼續說下去，”我只不過是順手調教了一下他的男孩而已，沒想到那個男還這麼敏感，只是對他進行前列腺按摩，在他快到高潮的時後拿了老魔王的領帶綁住他的陰莖，他幾乎全程都在哭，那樣子真想讓人拿鞭子抽他，我可沒有占有那個男孩，誰知道性冷感得會吃醋，大發雷霆後直接把我扔到了人間來，還真是開不起玩笑，誰想成天看到他們兩個膩在一起，看了就反胃。”果然紅酒就是要加人血才好喝。

“那你把我帶到這裡來做什麼？我覺得你應該不是想跟我敘舊吧，哥.哥。”Ezra特別強調了Kevin的身分，好吧，他曾經和Kevin一起玩得很瘋狂，但他可不想讓那個老妖怪知道，要不然自己肯定又會被他困在床上起部來。

“你就不想我嗎？Ez，那些我們曾經玩遍人間的時光，那時的我們是多麼放浪形骸啊！想上誰就上誰，過的比在地獄還有趣的生活，你不懷念嗎？”Kevin看著眼前越來越漂亮的Ezra，有點後悔當初怎麼沒有上了他，真是便宜了那隻吸血鬼。

“不，我覺得我現在也很好，不用懷念過去。”Ezra非常直接的回絕了自己哥哥的挑逗。

“真可惜呢......或許我們哪天可以和你那個老吸血鬼玩玩，你看看九點鐘方向的那個人類。”Kevin抬了抬下巴示意了他真正的目標。

“你要收人類當奴隸？”這對遊戲人間和地獄的Kevin而言，可不是件尋常的事。

“你沒聞到他靈魂散發出來的卑賤和腐敗嗎？我昨天就打算勾引那個人類了，但我覺得把他變成我的奴隸會更有趣，所以我給了他七天的時間考慮，如果他不同意，我就讓他生不如死。”Kevin講到最後一句時，眼中閃過了一絲狠戾。

“那個傢伙的確很有趣，但我對於跟人類簽契約不敢興趣，你自己好自為之吧。”Ezra側過頭去看了看自己的兒子，這個小壞蛋長的可真神速，不過才出生3個月，看起來卻是一歲多嬰孩的模樣，他的兒子也會是個像他爸爸一樣的吸血鬼。

 

Kevin看到Ezra似乎沒有他多的興趣和他聊那個男子，Kevin就和他唯一的弟弟有一搭沒一搭的聊著，反正他真正的目的不過是監視那個男人相親而以，七天，他可以玩的花樣可多著呢。

 

David這些天來都過的不好，首先，他的相親告吹了，因為他總是心神不寧，老覺得斜對角那桌的少年長得像當日造訪他的惡魔，還時不時的給他一個輕挑的微笑，但當David定神一看，少年又不見了，這讓他感到非常不安，以致於他跟本無心與對面的女伴繼續深聊，兩人草草吃完飯後就沒有後續了，接下來的日子裡，他也時不時看到少年的身影，不論是在他任教的學校裡、走在尋常的街道時，甚至是他的夢裡，那個惡魔在睡夢中變著法子勾引他，不光是幫他手淫，有時惡魔穿著他所任教學校的學生制服，跪在地上用過分豔紅的唇給他口交，更惡劣的是，惡魔會不斷的挑逗他，但在他的陰莖終於要進入那惡魔緊緻的體內時，夢就戛然而止，只留下惡魔勾人的微笑，通常David醒來時，褲子總是一片濕溽，提醒著他的不堪，但他也越來越沉迷在異色的夢中，那時的他是自由的，是快樂的……是的，快樂，在他這近四十年來的生命裡，最能放縱自己的時光。

 

其實他一直都不是為他自己而活的，從小就遵照母親的命令，達成父母的期望，連曾經的妻子都是不得已才結婚的，所以他沒有想要生孩子，但在他的哥哥死後，妻子也跑了，母親這時又要他能擔起傳宗接代的責任，David真的感到力不從心，那個惡魔是對的，他喜歡的是男人，一直以來都是，大學時代和學弟短暫的交往是他這輩子最快樂的時光，他活得像他自己，在惡魔離去的第六天夜裡，David躺在床上一邊啜泣，一邊想著那位誘惑他的少年的身影撫慰自己，直到他開始感到昏昏沉沉時，才繼續陷入這幾晚以來的妖豔夢境。

 

當惡魔所說的第七天到來時，David的情緒很緊繃，他在學校時打翻了三次茶水，不斷的在課堂上講錯內容，一整天都安不下心神，當天晚上，他緊張的連飯都吃不下，整晚都待在臥房裡，一會坐在床上，一會又起身踱步，直到臨近午夜時，惡魔再度出現了，他只穿了一條黑色的皮褲，赤裸著蒼白的上身，纖細的體格有著少年病態的美，一樣是玩世不恭的表情讓David沉淪。

 

“決定好了嗎？我可以終止你平凡無聊的日子，只要你肯和我立下契約……”靠在男人耳畔的吐息令人陶醉，少年特有的嗓音柔軟的輕喚了一聲”David”。

“如果……我是說，如果，我拒絕呢？”David語帶不安的問。

“放心，David，我會給你機會逃跑……如果你沒被我的弓箭射死的話。”少年露出了惡魔才有的殘忍微笑。

“...求…求求你……饒了我……”

“我給你三秒鐘的時間……”少年溫柔的捧著David的臉頰開始倒數，”三…二……”

“我.我願意！”在少年數到一之前，David終究還是屈服了。

“非常好，現在起，你將和我立下誓約，你會享有我賜予你的生命，直到我厭倦的那刻，你都是我的僕從……”對於男人的反應很滿意，Kevin隨即讓男人唸完了誓詞，自David唸完全部的字句的那一刻，他就成了惡魔的奴僕。

“我叫Kevin，但除非我願意讓你喊我的名字，否則你都得稱呼我為’Master’，現在，屬於我的印記該刻在哪裡好呢？腦門上？不不不，那太沒有美感了，要不刻在脖子後方好了。”Kevin往男人的脖子上一按，David只感到一陣刺痛，一個屬於Kevin的黑色印記就出現在上面。

“既然你如此的乖巧，或許我該給你一些獎勵，你說是不是？”Kevin把手停留在男人的下體上時輕時中的搓揉。

“Yes，please…Master……”事到如今，David也不再忍耐了，他將自己的胯下往Kevin的手中送。

 

直接把男人推倒在床上，Kevin只解開了男人的褲頭把裡面半硬的性器掏出來，開始玩弄莖身，先是用指間像是搔癢一般的撫摸，在開始小力的撸動這根以人類來說形狀和尺寸都還不錯的陰莖，Kevin的手指富有技巧，除了上下的抽動之外，還時不時的轉動手腕，變著花樣刺激敏感的龜頭，在他壞心的用指甲去搔刮微開的馬眼時，David射了出來，黏膩的液體沾到了Kevin的掌心上。

 

“瞧瞧你這副德行，沒用的像個青春期的孩子，讓你嚐嚐自己的味道如何？”說著Kevin就把把玩精液的手塞到David的嘴中。

“味道挺糟的，不是嗎？不過看來你到是很享受啊。”Kevin越是羞辱他，David卻越感到興奮，前端又不自覺得挺立了起來。

“真像個畜牲，光是這樣也能讓你在硬起來，果然是老婆跟別人跑了的廢物……”手指繼續在David嘴中抽差，看著男人搖著頭快要哭泣的樣子，Kevin口中的話也一次比一次狠。

 

Kevin起身褪下自己的皮褲，跪坐在男人身上為自己潤滑時，淚水以佈滿David的臉龐，但這也只讓Kevin更加恥笑人類的軟弱和愚蠢，他將沾有著男人口水的手指往自己的後穴塞，表演般的自慰給David看。

 

“Oh~yes……嗯啊…喔……好舒服……”Kevin的模樣非常的挑逗人心，點到為止的放蕩並不顯的下流，因快感而染紅的慘白肌膚是如此的艷麗，明明如天使般的臉孔，卻因情潮而顯的妖異，各種衝突感放在少年身上都是美，這讓David看呆了，腿間的陰莖也直挺挺的。

 

當Kevin覺得自己擴張得夠充分了，才扶著男人的莖身一坐到底，蹲坐在男人的身上尋求快感，就算他有惡魔的血統，但拜魅魔的天性賜，他還是時不時得和男人做愛來維持法力，這個名叫David的人纇還真是個理想的目標，壓抑過久使他對自己身體的渴求可以提供Kevin不少的力量，這讓他對收獲這個獵物感到滿意。

 

這個惡魔的在性愛上的技巧讓David瘋狂，少年騎在他身上的速度時快時慢，加上時不時前後擺動著腰身，那晃動的姿態像是一種詭異的舞蹈，緊縮的腸道吸吮著David的陰莖，像是要把他榨乾一般，當David又逐漸感到射精的慾望累積在體內時，Kevin的手伸向他的脖子，掐住了他的氣管，這讓David趕到快要窒息，缺氧的腦子使的快感的感覺更加鮮明，像是大學時期抽的大麻菸，腦子昏昏沉沉但也輕飄飄的，當David覺得自己真的快喘不過氣來而滿臉脹紅時，腸道內一個用力的絞緊，David射出了汩汩的精液在Kevin體內，這時Kevin才鬆手。

 

像是真的要把David的精液全部榨出來一樣，在男人射了之後，Kevin還是坐在男人身上扭著腰，讓David又射出了一小股的精液，在確定David真的完全軟下去後，Kevin才起身讓男人的陰莖從自己的穴口退出。

 

“剛剛讓你爽過了，現在該換我了。”Kevin指了指自己依然挺立的柱體，不粗，但長度和形狀都很不錯，這讓David嚥了一口口水，他不太明白少年指的是什麼。

 

當少年拿起了他放在床頭的潤滑劑時，David真的感到不妙了，但知道自己拼不過惡魔的，David還是放棄掙扎，任由少年對自己胡作非為，他感覺到微涼的管狀物被塞到自己的肛門中，潤滑液隨著擠壓進入到了自己的直腸，這讓David感到怪異卻沒有不適，接著，他看到少年將剩下的潤滑液抹在那跟漂亮的陰莖上，豪不客氣的抬起David的腿，直接撞入從未使用過的菊穴，疼痛讓David大叫出生，但自己的聲音似乎取悅了少年，他看到Kevin笑的無比燦爛，這讓David看得恍神了。

 

看到了自己的奴隸沒有後續的反應，這讓Kevin又陰沉了起來，不急不徐的對著男人的前列腺用力的一撞，又是一聲哀嚎，多悅耳啊，Kevin愉悅的想，他將自己的陰莖對著男人敏感的那一點不斷的撞擊，看著男人崩潰的神色能讓Kevin從中獲得快感，他低下身來給予男人更多的羞辱。

 

“你不只是喜歡操男人吧，你看，你把我吸的這麼緊，其實你也喜歡被男人操，我說的沒錯吧？”

“是的，Master…我喜歡……只要是Master給的我都喜歡……”被快感逼瘋的David語無倫次的答著話，只為了尋求更多。

 

看著David的順從，Kevin的施虐欲大大的被滿足，他一邊出言羞辱身下的男人，一邊加快腰身的挺動，一次大力的衝刺後，Kevin射在男人的體內，而David也射出今晚最後一點稀薄的精液。

 

他就此沉淪了，David依舊活在這個世界上，他依舊是那個每天到中學去教書的那個老師，但他拋下了原本束縛他的規範，現在的他是Kevin的奴隸，直到Kevin厭倦他的那一刻，他才會真正的消亡。

 

\- END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 新年的第一發肉文就給了Kevin~
> 
> 是說這篇寫Kevin寫的我好開心啊！但真正的肉只有一點點……原本沒有互攻的劇情，但是想著想著又覺得Kevin怎麼可能不這麼做呢，於是我就放進去了……
> 
> 這裡要解釋一下Kevin的血統，他是一半惡魔，一半魅魔，所以他可以像惡魔一樣和人纇立契約，但他有魅魔的身分，就像前面提到Ezra可以偶爾吃些人纇的東西來維持基本功能，他得像其他魅魔一樣借由和人纇做*愛來維持自己的法力，只是頻率不用那麼高而已，Kevin收了David當自己的人纇奴隸一半是為了好玩，另一半是懶的去勾引那麼多人，所以找個好玩的一了白了，於是衰鬼David就被收編了。
> 
> 什麼？你問我Kevin會不會懷孕？當然不會，這系列的私設裡就說了，除非人纇是不可能讓惡魔等鬼神懷孕的，但惡魔可以是人纇(僅限女人)懷孕，所以想看David懷孕(?)或是Kevin懷孕是不可能的！而且我真的不敢想像Kevin當媽媽或當爸爸的樣子，感覺很可怕，倒是你說後面會寫的Gradence番外中，Credence可以懷孕嗎？應該會喔！只是我不想寫……(歐)
> 
> 後續有一篇四人大亂燉的肉，還有一篇就是讓Kevin閃瞎眼的Graves和Credence的肉，但這禮拜應該都不會寫這兩篇，因為還有A to Z的短篇要寫，而且Tie You Up要達到週更的目標，謝謝小天使們熱烈的回響，歡迎多多留言評論喔！你們的評論是我最大的動力~


	5. Kill Me Softly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 魔王Graves/人類(?)Credence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 你們對魔王的執念之深，讓我改了一下原本的Schedule，先寫魔王篇，但這樣我的A to Z哪天才能完結啦！！清水小短文寫起來好輕鬆啊！如果我說我真的不太會寫肉，你們會相信嗎？？新年新希望，我希望我能擁有Rita Skeeter的筆，要不然鍵盤也可以！
> 
> 因為劇情需要，這裡的Credence比Graves矮半顆頭！
> 
> 注意：惡魔生理私設，神話背景私設，輕微Kevin x Credence，高潮限制，木馬play，Dirty Talk，鞭打，滴蠟，嚴重OOC及PWP，不適請繞道

**魔王Graves/** **人類(?)Credence**

 

當撒旦和他的追隨者們被貶入地獄時，上帝從他們身上各拿走了一樣東西，但是什麼東西被拿走了，只有這些初代的惡魔自己心裡明白，他們彼此都不知道對方缺乏的東西是什麼。

 

“Graves，你的心將遺落在這世界的某個角落，除非你找的到他，否則你的力量將不會完整。”這是上帝在將他打入地獄前所說的話。

 

但Graves一直對於這段話嗤之以鼻，沒有了心的他做事反而更加決絕，在撒旦決定退隱到地獄深處時，他將地獄所有的領土分配給了當初追隨他的手下們，而撒旦顯然對Graves相當的賞識，給了他在地獄中算是相當優渥的一個領域，也正因為他的鐵血手腕，他的政權不像其他地區有過交迭，幾千年來他的王座可從沒被外界或是內部撼動過。

 

“你還相信上帝那蠢老頭說過的話嗎？從我們身上取走了一件東西，誰知道他是不是又在唬人。”鄰近領土的Grindelwald和Graves還算是有點交流，上帝從他身上什麼也沒拿走，那老頭不過就是跟Grindelwald說了他永遠也得不到他想要的，對此Grindelwald表示不屑，他想要的他都能弄到手，財富、聲望和奴隸，他在地獄可逍遙的很，沒有Albus嘮叨的日子可真清閒。

“不信，就算真的少了什麼，對我也沒有影響。”Graves一慣的面無表情回應著這個話題。

“最好是如此，要不然我想不透撒旦怎麼會隱藏到地獄的深處去。”Grindelwald並不是撒旦的盲從者，他從來不相信那個男人會真正的避世，除非真的有什麼不得了的事發生在那個強悍的男人身上。

“管好你自己的領土，他的事並不是我們能插手的。”Graves對於那位大人想怎麼做一點也不在乎，如果撒旦再度出現，他也只會選擇性的聽命行事罷了，就算他尊敬撒旦，但不代表他會像其他惡魔一樣對那位大人有著絕對的崇拜。

 

其實Credence已經超過20歲了，但長期受虐加上營養不良，讓他看起來瘦弱的像個15.6歲的少年，這天他又被他的養母毒打一頓後關在狹小的房間中，他覺得自己快死了，Mary Lou已經很久沒有給他吃東西了，還不斷的咒罵他是惡魔和妓女的孩子，是個詛咒，既骯髒又噁心，跟本不配活在世界上，體力耗盡加上血不斷從他的額角冒出來，他真的好累，好想一死了之，可是他又不甘心，他並不想這樣不明不白的死去，就算他死，也要讓那個自以為清高的女人下地獄，Credence腦中浮現了一個想法，他用自己的血畫了一個腦中形成的符號，一個召喚惡魔的符號，他也不知道這個召喚陣是在哪裡看到的，但這個符號總時不時的出現在腦海中，他可以用自己的生命去換得將Mary Lou打入地獄不得超生的機會，想到這點，Credence笑了，笑容甜蜜的像是吃了全世界最美味的糖一樣。

 

他不知道怎麼唸召喚咒，但他畫完最後一筆時，原本還有微弱光線的空間成了完全的黑暗，Credence不確定自己是不是死了，所以才什麼也看不到，但這時召喚陣閃爍起了妖異的暗紅色光芒，一個男人現身在狹小的空間中，他成功了！這個想法讓Credence興奮的發抖，他用自己的生命召喚了一個惡魔，這個惡魔可以幫他殺死Mary Lou，讓他可以從這一切痛苦中解脫，太好了！

 

“你知不知道召喚了我是要付出代價的，人類男孩。”Graves沒想過如今還有人能召喚他，而且還是一個弱不禁風的人類，Graves聞了聞室內散發的血腥味，或許，這並不是個純種的人類，那個男孩有著的微弱的惡魔血統。

“是的，惡魔先生……”Credence說到一半時被男人的手指點住了嘴唇。

“Graves，你可以稱呼我為Mr. Graves。”惡魔示意男孩繼續。

“是的，Mr. Graves，這個召喚陣是我畫的，我希望您能達成我的一個願望，之後我會將我的靈魂交付於你。”他不敢看那個惡魔，他深怕被拒絕，因為他的靈魂太骯髒了，或許連惡魔都不會想要，Credence的手指不安的絞著衣襬，等待惡魔的回應。

“孩子，我會達成你的願望的，但你得先告訴我你在哪裡學到這個記號的。”他必須得知道為什麼自己的召喚陣又出現在人間，明明他在幾百年前都以銷毀了才對，但這男孩分毫不差的畫出了符號，而且沒唸出召喚咒就讓他現行，這讓Graves感到事有蹊蹺。

“我是不是做錯了什麼……Mr. Graves，這個符號一直浮現在我腦中，我真的不記得我是在哪裡看過他……我發誓！”Credence開始緊張了，不記得看過符號的地點是否會讓惡魔不願意幫他達成心願，他想到快哭出來了，但真的無法想起在哪看過啊！

“沒關係，My boy，之後我會給你很多時間慢慢想，現在，告訴我你的願望。”Graves決定把人直接帶回地獄訊問比較快，但他還是依照約定完成男孩在人世間最後的願望。

“殺了我的養母Mary Lou Barebon，讓他進入地獄永世不得超生。”這次Credence不膽怯了，他用著最純粹的眼神看著Graves說出了一個惡毒的詛咒。

“孩子，你知道讓人墮入地獄是很可怕的詛咒嗎？我不能直接這麼做，但我可以賜予你我的力量，讓你來執行。”在男孩說出願望時，Graves可以確定這個男孩是個等級很低的混血惡魔，只不過男孩自己不知道罷了，Graves可以把力量借一點給他，好讓男孩可以覺醒。

“我真的可以這麼做嗎？”

“是的孩子，自己的復仇，自己親自動手不是更好嗎？”Graves蹲下來與男孩對視，蠱惑著男孩墮落成惡魔。

“好的……我…我願意……”男孩看著惡魔漆黑的眼裡閃過一絲紅光，接著他感到全身都暖暖的，能量充斥著他的身體，癒合了他所有的傷口，也帶出了他體內的憤怒，他藉著惡魔給他的魔法，打破了禁錮他的牆，找到因害怕而躲到頂樓的Mary Lou，Credence看也不看就直接把長期欺凌他的養母從樓上摔了出去，Mary Lou像個破布偶一般墜落在粗糙的石地上，腦漿併列，流出的血匯聚在一起看起來就像一條紅色的小河。

“做的很好，My boy，像她那種人的靈魂是不可能進天堂的，我保證。”Graves的雙手搭在Credence的雙肩上，在男孩耳邊低語著鼓勵的話。

 

Crednece的雙手在顫抖，他做到了，他殺了Mary Lou，他殺了那個給予他痛苦的女人，但心情平復下來後，他覺得身體有些異樣，並不是傷心或是其他的情感，而是有什麼東西像是要從他體內破繭而出般，他開始害怕他不能控制自己的身體，他轉過身無助的看著Graves，顫抖的嘴裡吐出了一句”Help me……”

 

“別擔心，My boy，我們換個地方說……”Graves抓著男孩的手，一瞬間，兩人就消失在一片狼藉的命案現場。

 

Graves帶著他來到一處很氣派的莊園，象牙白的哥德式建築有著黑色的屋頂裝飾，莊園四週圍繞許多不知名的植物，這種景象Credence從未想過，也不敢想像，但他真的身處於地獄嗎？他無法把眼前的景像和Mary Lou口中的可怕地獄連結在一起，這裡美的像仙境啊！他跟著Graves來到一處應該是城堡大廳的地方，Credence只聽見惡魔對他說”不要壓抑，去感受你體內的力量……”，接著Graves就退到離他有三步之遠的地方。

 

不要壓抑什麼？Credence不太明白男人的話語，但他的情緒不再緊繃，閉上眼睛認由體內的力量擴散開來，漸漸的，他覺得那些力量包圍著自己，當他再度睜眼時，他看到自己的手逐漸變成了黑色的霧氣，Credence看了看Graves，男人的神色看起來似乎十分滿意。

 

Graves看著眼前的男孩，除去掉醜陋的髮型和不合身的衣著，這個男孩的臉其實滿符合Graves的口味，稍稍整理一下就會是長相精緻的美少年，原來這個孩子有著霧魔的血統，但是不夠純正，所以沒有無法以真正的霧魔型態出現，但也能算是相當罕見了，當年霧魔族相互殘殺，使的他們的數量變得十分稀有，現在這個霧魔血統的孩子可謂是個不錯的收藏品，Graves對於這樣的交易感到愉悅，他對於世間稀品有著收藏的癖好，越罕見的物品他越是喜歡，這個以惡魔來說稚嫩如幼兒的小東西可真是他的寶貝，至於他究竟是怎麼得到自己的召喚咒，Graves可以晚點在來計較。

 

“Mr. Graves，我是怪物嗎？”在惡魔靠上前時，Credence收攏了自己的魔力，變回了正常的形體。

“不，不是，你現在是我最珍貴的寵物。”Graves的手在Credence的後腦勺上撫摸，”別忘了，你已經把你的靈魂給了我。”他看著男孩的眼睛輕柔的說出Credence的命運。

“給我你的名字，My boy。”Graves的手扣住了男孩的手腕，拇指在腕內摩娑著，在Credence說出名字的那刻，他的手腕上出現了代表Graves的黑色標記。

“如果我不在而你卻需要我時，你知道怎麼召喚我的……”Graves親了親男孩的鬢角，”現在，我該好好的把你打理打理……”Graves一彈指，憑空出現的兩個女僕帶走Credence，並將他仔細的梳洗一翻。

 

用熱水清洗過的皮膚再抹上香膏，Credence被一件純白的睡袍包裹著送到了Graves的臥室，在臥室的主人到來之前Credence只敢坐在床沿不敢亂動，深怕觸怒了那個惡魔，過了不久，他看的Graves拿個一個盛著紅酒的高腳杯走進來，男人將玻璃杯給了Credence。

 

“你太瘦弱了，將這個喝下去，要不然你沒有體力去承受接下來的事。”Graves其實在紅酒裡加了自己的血，能給予男孩一定的能量，他可不希望Credence在性事中因為體力耗盡而暈了過去。

“可.可是……我不會喝酒……”男孩的呢喃聲小的像貓崽一樣，但還是被Graves捕捉到了，他將紅酒含在嘴裡，捏著男孩的下巴將酒餵進Credence口中，一口一口半強迫的讓男孩吞下那些酒液，末了，Graves還將舌頭探入，肆意的在男孩柔軟的口腔中搔刮撩動。

 

那些摻了血的酒讓Credence感到茫茫然，胃裡暖暖的，心也跟著暖暖的，就算被男人吻到快窒息也讓他覺得快樂，他都快要22歲了，但他從來沒和人接吻過，原來親吻是件如此快樂的事，他認由Graves的舌侵犯他的嘴，Credence甚至還怯生生的伸出自己的舌與之回應，看見男孩回應自己的吻，Graves將那探出口腔的粉嫩舌尖含入口中輕吮，Credence當下只覺得這種茫酥酥的電流竄過身體真令人陶醉。

 

Credence就一直和Graves接吻著，連他怎麼躺在床上，原本包裹著自己的睡袍是怎麼披散開來的都不知道，當Graves終止漫長的深吻時，Credence帶著委屈的表情躺在床上看著他，Graves真的覺得自己養了一隻新寵物，看在這是男還的初夜的份上，他還是別玩太多花樣來折騰這個小可憐好了。

 

“乖孩子，等等還有更舒服的……”比起虐打奴隸，Graves更喜歡用情慾撩撥，看這奴隸因得不到高潮而崩潰的模樣更令人心動。

 

顯然對Graves的話不甚理解，Credence支起身體，側著腦袋傻楞楞的看著惡魔除去衣物的模樣，男人的身體很完美，每一吋的肌肉都展現著力量，胸膛和手臂上不知名的刺青讓他看起來更加的性感，當Credence的眼睛掃到男人的腿間時……Credence的連瞬間刷紅，他想，他應該明白”舒服”的意思了…...Credence趕緊用手遮著臉以免被男人發現自己的羞赧。

 

“別害羞，My boy，做愛事件美妙的事，你只要去體會就好……”Grave用著誘惑的語氣說道，一邊拉住男孩擋住臉頰的手置於頭頂。

 

男人接著俯下身去親吻男孩的頸項和鎖骨，雙手開始施展一種屬於情慾的魔法，他的小寵物很敏感，連輕觸腰肢都會微微的顫抖，真是適合調教的體質，Graves將注意力轉移到男孩的胸口，男人的吐息打在上面，讓兩粒突起的粉嫩蓓蕾巍顫顫的，他用手指輕輕的觸碰小巧的乳頭，先是輕輕的按壓旋轉，直到乳尖挺力才放開，再用指甲去摳弄，或是緊擰揉捏再放開，Graves反覆的玩弄兩邊的蓓蕾，直到充血變成鮮豔的色澤才改用唇舌去舔弄，果不其然又得到一陣隱忍的呻吟。

 

Graves從床頭旁一個精巧的盒子裡取出了一管軟膏，沾了一點在手指上，往男孩的後穴送入一個指節，男孩感到緊張，但又不敢抵抗惡魔的行為，只能盡量放鬆自己來減緩不適，被抹進後穴的的軟膏有催情的效果，很快，男孩就感覺到異樣，開始不自主的扭動腰身尋求舒緩。

 

“幫幫我......Mr. Graves，求你…我好難受……”Credence看了看停止一切動作的男人，抓著他的手祈求著。

“怎麼了？告訴我哪裡難受，My boy……”男人假意的關心著。

“後面…後面好……好癢……”泛紅的眼角委屈的看著對方。

“我可以幫你，只是……”惡魔牽引著男孩的手來到他的雙腿間，把男孩微涼的掌心貼到自己的陽具上，”你得先把他舔濕才行啊……”

“我……”男孩身出舌頭舔了一下自己乾燥的嘴唇，即將要和惡魔交媾的恐懼感浮現，但很快的，這樣的恐懼就被渴望後穴能被填滿的慾望取代了。

 

男孩纖細的手指輕撫著粗壯陽具上的經脈，看著微微滲出前液的冠部，鬼使神差下，Credence伸出舌頭輕輕的舔了一下，他有些害怕的看著Graves，但男人也只是點點頭示意他繼續，Credence努力回想自己為數不多的自慰，還有曾經偷窺街邊妓女為男人口交的樣子，他用手撸動男人的莖身，先是用唇輕吻柱體,，再用舌頭舔，之後將傘狀的冠部含入口中，小心翼翼的收縮口腔並用舌頭擠壓，口水混合著男人的前液讓男人的陰莖看起來濕溽溽的，Graves拍了拍男孩的臉頰要他停止，並讓他躺回床上。

 

Graves並不打算馬上用完全的惡魔型態來操他的小寵物，因為那具稚嫩的身體顯然還沒完全準備好，他之前一直都是以人類的形體來和男孩交流，但此刻Graves露出了惡魔的角和尾巴，提醒男孩是誰正擁有他的身體，初經人事的身體還是太過敏感，絞緊的腸道和隱忍的啜泣其實更加刺激Graves想侵犯男孩的欲望，只稍稍停留了一下讓男孩緩過氣，Graves便開始攻城掠地，恣意的侵略脆弱的腸壁，當他找到男孩的敏感點時，便轉微細細的碾壓，果不其然男孩的顫抖和呻吟都更加的明顯，而男孩的手也撫上粉嫩的莖身想得到更多的快感。

 

“乖孩子，耐心會讓快樂更加的延續……”Graves制止了Credence自慰的舉動。

 

Credence看著眼前露出長角的惡魔，有點迷茫的摸了摸那對堅硬的角，再順著男人的臉部線條往下，一路摸到結實的胸膛，Credence將掌心貼在男人的胸口上，但在接觸的那一刻，Graves感到一陣炙熱，便阻止了Credence的動作，將他的手又重新擱置在頭頂，但這意外的插曲並沒有讓男人停下來，隨著越來越大力的頂撞，Credence的腰不自覺得扭動，有著要射精的前兆，這時惡魔的尾巴纏上了挺力的柱體，尖端扎進了微開的馬眼，原本快要宣洩而出的欲望，因為出口被堵住而逆流回去，讓Credence從床上談起又重重的落下，開始哭喊討饒，希望能夠得到釋放。

 

“Mr. Graves…求求你，我快受不了了……求求你……”

“Shh…My boy，沒有我的允許，你不能射出來，相信我，這麼做會讓高潮更加甜美……”魔王的低語又再度讓男孩順從。

 

男人富有技巧的抽送讓Credence感到欲仙欲死，後方的快感累積加上前面的不得釋放，讓Credence的腦子越來越混沌，最終在Graves將滾燙的液體射進他腸道深處，並抽出賭在馬眼上的尾巴時，Credence終於可以釋放了，男人把他抱在懷裡，並用大手輕柔的按壓著他脹紅的陰莖，一股一股的精液從形狀漂亮的柱身射出，經歷過多重快感的Credence在男人的懷抱中疲累的睡著了。

 

Kevin知道前些日子Graves新收了一個小寵物，而且還疼愛的不得了，只有在其他領地的惡魔到訪時，Graves才會用項圈把他的小寵物栓在腳邊，換做平日，Graves到哪裡都要摟著他的新寵，就連吃飯的時候，Kevin都會看到Graves準備了豐盛的人類食物，將男孩抱在腿上小口小口的餵食，不過這都不是Kevin生氣的原因，讓他在意的是Graves對於以前的奴隸可都是不屑一顧，甚至還找他來玩弄自己的奴隸，但現在Graves卻警告Kevin不得私下接觸他的新寵物，就算Graves在場，Kevin還是連這個小傢伙的一根寒毛都碰不到，不就是個低等的混血惡魔，Kevin有的是機會好好調教這個小東西。

 

Credence其實很喜歡Kevin，雖然對方的態度對自己一向不友善，而且每次都喜歡用言語調戲Credence，讓他羞的往Graves懷裡鑽，但Kevin有張和自己相似，卻比自己要漂亮多了的臉，看起來既自信又美麗，讓Credence好生羨慕，不過Graves總是警告他不要私下和Kevin接觸，因為Kevin看似美麗但卻帶著危險，會讓他受傷的。

 

這天，Graves出訪附近的惡魔領地而沒帶著Credence隨行，Kevin發現了這個機會潛入莊園內，在Graves的臥室中找到躺在床上裹著Graves睡袍的Credence，看著男還細細的嗅著睡袍磨蹭自己身體的模樣，Kevin決定要好好逗弄Graves的小寵物。

 

“你就這麼饑不可耐嗎？還是說，你真的需要點什麼塞進屁股裡，要不，換我操你？”Kevin半倚在門邊，挑著眉看著驚訝的Credence。

“可.可是Mr. Graves說過我不能單獨和您接觸……”Credence想離開，但唯一的出口被Kevin擋住了。

“怕什麼，我又不是沒玩過Graves的奴隸，更何況他一時半刻也回不來。”Kevin像貓戲弄老鼠一樣逼近Credence。

“不……請您不要這麼做……”Credence想要抵抗，但是能力太過懸殊，雙手被Kevin抓住並綁緊。

“瞧，他還給你烙印了，他對你可真不一般啊。”

 

壓住依舊在掙扎的Credence，拉開了一條腿，Kevin看著睡袍底下未著片縷的身軀，色澤可愛的菊穴因為緊張而一開一合的，還帶著微微的濕潤，看來Graves臨走前肯定又狠狠操了這男孩一頓，Kevin不客氣的將兩手指刺入，開始抽動，不意外的看到些許的濁白隨著他的動作被帶出。

 

“他走之前就操過你，還真是個欲求不滿的小婊子，嫌Graves沒餵飽你嗎？”Credence聽到Kevin的話只是緊咬下唇搖搖頭。

“還否認，光是用手指插屁股你就硬了，要是射出來弄髒Graves的睡袍怎麼辦……”Kevin的手指彈了彈Credence勃起的陰莖，眼尾餘光瞄到了擱在床頭旁的領帶。

”要不我先幫你綁起來……”說畢，直接拿著領帶綁住Credence的莖身，還在上面打了個蝴蝶結，”你看，多漂亮啊。”

 

Credence無法掙脫Kevin的箝制，被調教過的淫蕩身體抵育不了席捲而來的快感，他只能哭喊著Graves的名字，希望男人能出現拯救自己。

 

Graves覺得事情有點不對勁，他的耳邊一直傳來Credence的啜泣聲，但是Credence好端端的待在裝園內會發生什麼事……跟本沒聽對方再說什麼的Graves左思右想只有一個結果，Kevin，那個小渾蛋趁著他不注意的時後偷溜進去找Credence！Graves草草跟對方告別，直接移形回到莊園內，果然看到Kevin正在自己的臥室裡對Credence下手。

 

“我警告過你了，Kevin，我說過你絕對不能碰他。”魔王的聲音低沉的嚇人，連膽大妄為的Kevin都感到畏懼。

“你必須立刻離開地獄，否則我會讓你知道被地獄烈火灼燒的滋味。”Graves面無表情的下逐客令，Kevin也只得悻悻然的離去。

“現在，Credence，輪到你接受處罰了……”

 

在解除Credence身上的束縛後，魔王把他抱到了”遊戲室”，其實Graves很少把他帶到這裡，他們通常都在臥房調教居多，帶他來到這裡就代表著會有讓Credence感到害怕的激烈調教，他看到房間中央有個一個看起來像兒童玩具般的木馬，但木馬大了些，上面還有一根粗大的假陽具，Credence用眼神哀求Graves希望魔王能放過他。

 

“我說過了，My boy，這是懲罰。”Graves不留情的分開Credence的雙腿，讓他的後穴對準上頭的柱狀物，直接坐到木馬上。

 

那根假陽具並不是很粗長，但是卻讓Credence越發羞恥，Graves的刑罰顯然不只如此，魔王拿出一條皮鞭，看到鞭子的那一霎那，Credence本能的感到害怕，被鞭打的回憶總是讓男孩不住的顫抖，所以Graves很少用這類的器具調教Credence，但這時的Graves並不想軟下心來，疼痛才能讓男孩記住自己說過的話。

 

“我說過必要時你可以召喚我，而我也警告你離Kevin遠一點。”Graves沒有立刻進行懲罰，只是用鞭子尾巴搔刮Credence光裸的背。

“是……是的，Mr. Graves……我錯了，請您…請您懲罰我……”Credence努力抑制住自己的顫抖。

“很好，My boy，我會鞭打你二十下，好讓你牢記主人的話，而你在這段過程中也絕對不能射出來。”說完Graves的手一揚，鞭子落在肉體上發出了清脆的聲響。

 

隨著鞭子的抽打，木馬也因底座的設計而前後晃動，連帶讓那根假陽具在Credence體內摩擦，不時的頂到男孩的前列腺，這讓Credence不得不抱緊木馬的頸部來支撐自己，雖然Graves的力道空置得很巧妙，給予痛感卻不會造成傷害，但近二十鞭下來，Credence的背部還是有著交錯紅腫的鞭痕，雖然男還努力的忍耐著隨著鞭打而出現的麻癢還有後穴摩擦的快感，但在最後一鞭落下時，達到臨界的身體還是承受不住的射了，這也讓原本神智有點迷茫的Credence瞬間清醒，他回頭不安的看著Graves，但神情莫測的Graves更讓人感到害怕，Graves還是很溫柔的把人從木馬上抱了起來放在柔軟的地毯上，但接著魔王拿出縛具將Credence的手腳銬在一起，這樣的姿勢讓男孩只能趴跪在地上爬行，連逃跑的機會都沒有。

 

“壞孩子，你既然連這樣簡單的命令都做不到，那你就當狗在地上爬好了，像條母狗一樣誰都可以操你，你說是不是。”Graves也不知道自己的心情到底是如何，但他可以肯定的是當他看到Kevin侵犯Credence的那瞬見讓他非常的憤怒，但他現在只想把這無端的憤怒轉架到Credence身上。

 

看到Graves打定主意要變著法子玩自己，Credence也只感無聲的流淚不敢反抗，但他知道Graves說錯了，他從頭到尾都是Graves一個人的，但魔王還在氣頭上，所以Credence不敢講也不能講，看到Graves手上的東西，Credence閉上眼睛咬緊牙根去迎接接下來的懲罰。

 

不是曾經用在Credence身上的低溫蠟，高溫的蠟油把Credence受過鞭打的背部燙的更加通紅，使得原本就麻癢的皮膚更加刺痛，而這樣的蠟不只滴在背部，有一些還落在男孩的臀部和白嫩的腳掌上，柔軟的地方一再被燙到，讓Credecne蜷縮起腳趾開始掙扎討饒。

 

“求求您……求求您饒了我，Mr. Graves……我知道錯了…不要了……”對於沒有心的Graves來說，男孩的眼淚並不能阻止他的施虐，停下來是為了更進一步的欺凌罷了。

 

平時很克制自己的Graves這次真的以魔王的形體成現在男孩面前，他解開Credence的束縛後，就著趴跪的姿勢，帶著倒刺的陰莖直接進入的男孩脆弱的菊穴內，太過巨大的陰莖把Credence的穴口撐的半點皺摺都沒有，用懲罰的姿態直接操幹著身下的男孩，比平時要更加粗壯的性器責罰敏感的腸壁，Credence真的很害怕自己會被玩壞，開始爬行掙扎著想要離開，但又被魔王一把按住纖腰，直直的撞在猙獰的陰莖上，魔王的尾巴圈上了Credence的幼芽，一下撩撥一下又緊勒，手則摳弄著男孩身上已凝固的蠟塊，但男孩能做的也僅是哭泣著求饒，直到意識隨著魔王性器的抽送逐漸渙散，嘴裡也只能發出無意識的囈語和呻吟。

 

這是Graves許久以來感到最淋漓盡致的一次性愛，他掐著男孩的臀部大力的撞擊著男孩的內裡，帶出來的黏膩水聲更是讓他性致高漲，或許是因為長期的調教，使得他的真身並沒有撕裂男孩的後穴，反而是柔軟的穴肉緊緊吸附他的陰莖，他就維持著這個姿勢繼續幹他的小寵物，魔王的持久力驚人，在這其間Credence曾因前端不得釋放而達到過一次乾高潮後短暫的暈過去，直到魔王山羊型態的下半身粗礪的毛髮刺激穴口的肌膚，Credence又因肉體上對快感的渴求而醒過來，他就這樣被魔王操到後穴感到麻木，前方也腫脹不堪時，Graves才釋放出灼熱的精液，燙的Credence的內裡緊縮，莖身也在尾巴的撸動下設出精液，同時給予太多的刺激讓Credence又再度暈過去。

 

Graves在替男孩清潔時發現，男孩雖然醒了，但眼神渙散，他輕輕的撫摸了一下男孩長的略長的頭髮，只聽見男孩的嘴中似乎細語著些什麼，Graves便低下頭去傾聽Credence的囈語。

 

“求求您…Mr. Graves……求求您不要再丟下我了，我是如此愛您啊，一直以來都愛著您，我一直在等你...等你找到我......求求您不要再拋棄我了……我愛你，Mr. Graves……”在Credence說出愛他的那一刻，Graves原本空空如也的胸膛感到一陣暖，接著，他感覺到了心跳，和那男孩同步的心跳，Graves找到了，他找到了被上帝藏起來的心。

 

上帝取了亞當的一根肋骨製造出夏娃，拿出Graves的心製造了Credence，所以Credence才會畫Graves的召喚陣，那個圖像早就深埋在男孩的骨髓中，Graves不知道他取回了心之後的力量將會如何，但他可以肯定的是，他有了Credence去愛Credence的力量。

 

Credence再度醒來時，他依舊是在Graves的臥室，魔王曾經製造的傷口的癒合了，但更讓他驚訝的是，他是在Graves懷中甦醒的，在發現Graves抱著自己的那一刻，Credence開始掙扎著想逃走。

 

“我很抱歉，My boy，我不該如此對你，請你原諒我好嗎？”是Credence聽錯了嗎？魔王在向他道歉？

“我.我.我……”Credence正努力的組織與言卻被Graves打斷了。

“我氣炸了，看到Kevin的行為讓我怒不可遏，因為我不希望他碰你。”

“沒關係的，Mr. Graves，我……我原諒你，因為我……”Credence越說越小聲。

“因為什麼？”Graves顯然裝作沒聽到。

“因為…因為我愛你！”這次Credence終於抬起頭來大聲說出自己的心聲。

“我也愛你，My boy……”Graves撫摸著男孩的頭部，在Credence的髮旋上落下輕輕的一吻。

“你.你說什麼？Mr. Graves，可以…可以請你再說一次嗎？”Credence有點驚訝的看著魔王帶著笑意的眼睛。

“我愛你，Credence……”

 

在地獄中，住在Graves莊園的兩人今日依舊恩愛的閃瞎眾惡魔的狗眼，對於已逃到人間的Kevin表示：這對狗男男真令人噁心！他才不屑繼續地獄看那兩人曬恩愛呢！

 

\- END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 小天使們好像對互攻文的喜愛度沒那麼高……那可是我人生第一篇互攻文呢……(對手指)
> 
> 其實我在這裡面埋了GGAD呢……大家有看出來嗎？
> 
> 略有BDSM的情節寫來練練手，這裡面沒說的是，其實Graves和Kevin曾經是砲(今夜星空燦爛)友，Kevin也玩過不少Graves的奴隸，所以看到小可憐Credence的時候，自然要好好欺負一把，至於Graves對Credence寵除了是因為Credence是稀有種的惡魔外，Graves一直都小心翼翼的捧著自己的心只是沒察覺罷了，所以看到Kevin胡來當然會生氣啊，而Credence大概要到很久以後才會知道這個祕密吧……
> 
> 對了，這邊順便提一下，Graves的屬性是炎魔(不是Lord of Ring的那種！)，Kevin和Ezra的老爸覺對不是GG，是風流成性的夢魔，所以才會和魅魔生小孩又跑去勾引人類。
> 
> 這個魔界大亂燉的小黃文儼然變成了一個系列了……乾脆系列名就叫”Devil With In”好了，反正每篇的小受都是惡魔啊，之後應觀眾要求還會有一篇Colin.Ezra.Kevin和David的四人大亂燉，還有一篇算是前傳的Graves x Kevin互攻文，其實我覺得Kevin遇到Graves只有被壓的份，但那個惹禍精絕對沒那麼單純，所以肯定會用技反攻，只是被發現後又被反制了，那篇文大概就會交代兩人以前到底怎麼胡搞瞎搞吧，至於我會不會寫Gradence的生子文啊？應該沒力氣了……有機會再說吧。
> 
> 最後，依舊希望小天使們多多評論囉~


	6. There Is No Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 魔王Graves/混血惡魔Kevin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本來說好的週四更肉文硬是被我拖到了週五凌晨……  
> 就一點點的互攻情結，其他都是Graves攻，這兩個人沒有愛寫的我好心虛……這種沒有感情的肉真不好寫，或許這肉的內容還有點獵奇？？
> 
> 注意：惡魔生理私設，神話背景私設，略有互攻情節，高潮限制，尿道play，烙印，失禁，嚴重OOC及PWP，不適請繞道

**魔王Graves/** **混血惡魔Kevin**

 

撒旦被逐出天堂後，Adam的第一任妻子，上帝創造的第一個女Lilith人也被驅逐出伊甸園，兩人在地獄相會，而後交媾生了許多惡魔後代，夢魔便是其中的一個，Kevin是夢魔的頭生子，是夢魔勾引魅魔後誕下的子嗣，雖說魅魔是Lilith和人類的後代，因此Kevin的力量並不如純種惡魔，但撒旦嫡孫的身分也讓他在地獄就像個王子一般。

 

Kevin從來就沒體會過愛的感覺，他只知道佔有，他的父親只給與他生命，而母親則因為自己無法挽回父親的關注而放著Kevin自生自滅，因此Kevin覺得他需要的不是愛，而是關注，他對弱者往往不屑一顧，他渴望的是來自強者的關注，對純然力量的崇拜和渴望絕對是比愛更加牢靠的東西不是嗎？Kevin對自己的論點總是深信不疑，因此他遊走於各界，也從不掩飾自己的貪婪，總是施著各種詭計去試探，這往往可以讓他獲得不少的注意力，而他最近有了新目標，那個堪稱是地獄中最冷酷無情的魔王Graves。

 

“你確定你做的來？”無心的魔王挑眉看著眼前的混血惡魔。

“你不試試看，怎麼知道我做不來？”貌美的混血惡魔戲謔的看著眼前被綁在椅子上的魔王。

 

事出必有因，Graves被自己收留的狼崽子設計了，Kevin在人間浪了一圈後，又再度回到地獄，但是誰不好惹，那小崽子居然跑到Grindelwald的地盤去搞了一輪，最後Grindelwald直接把人打了一頓後捆實了丟給Graves，而Graves也念在和Kevin的父親早年有點交情的份上讓這小鬼住在自己的莊園中，沒太在意這個小子的動作，結果反倒放著機會讓這狼崽子亂來。

 

Graves一直都知道Kevin在暗中觀察他，總是有意無意的給一些挑釁的小動作想讓自己動怒顯現原形，但那些心機Graves都嗤之以鼻，全當作是小孩子惡作劇，但現在他被Kevin不知道哪裡找來的繩索綑住了，晚餐後Kevin拿了一瓶酒說是從Grindelwald那裡偷來的珍釀，作為他之前的惡作劇的道歉，Graves心想量這孩子也不可能再變出什麼把戲就喝了一些，誰知道一開始還安然無恙，但一刻鐘之後他就失去意識，醒來之後就發現自己被Kevin用拿來對付像夢魔這纇的純種惡魔所製的繩索捆綁了。

 

“所以，你給我的那杯酒是什麼？”就算被綁的人是他，Graves的言行依舊優雅。

“魅魔用來迷惑惡魔的酒，味道的確妙不可言對吧？但我還參了一些自己的秘密配方，效果還挺不錯的。”計謀得逞讓Kevin顯得得意。

“所以你想做什麼？”Graves到是要看看這個小鬼還想的出什麼妖娥子。

“不做什麼，就想上你。”在莊園的這段日子，在Kevin看來，Graves是個對性並不太感興趣的惡魔，他調教奴隸，但鮮少會把那些奴隸帶上床，這到是激起了Kevin的好奇心，不知道這個禁慾的男人操起來會是什麼滋味？光想到魔王被自己壓在身下哭喊的畫面就讓Kevin饑渴的舔了舔自己紅潤的雙唇。

“哼。”他到是要看看這個小雜種有什麼本事。

 

Graves輕浮的冷哼激怒了Kevin，原本只是搭在魔王肩上的手直接壓在Graves結實的大腿上，眼中的冷意出賣了這個年輕惡魔內心的不平靜，Graves就由著少年胡來，估計這小鬼在地獄任性慣了，不知天高地厚存心想找死，Graves看起來一派悠閒的樣子反而像是Kevin在和他玩情趣遊戲似的，於是Kevin一隻手沿著魔王平整得西裝褲一路往上摸，溫度略低的手掌貼著跨下情色的撫摸，技巧性的揉弄讓Graves在衣物底下的陽物漸漸鼓起。

 

“看來你的也不算小嘛，但是等等就要挨操，這份量十足的陰莖也派不上用場。”Kevin打算繼續玩火，他先是撕開Graves沒有一絲皺摺的白襯衫，輕輕的嚙咬男人的喉結，接著一路向下到了胸口處，用舌尖挑逗的輕點男人的乳頭，果然滿意的看到Graves深色的乳頭挺起，但當他抬起頭來看著Graves時，男人一臉戲謔的看著，這可讓Kevin更加火大，他的惡作劇可不是這麼玩的，這男人的反應不像是將要面臨被雞姦的命運，反而像是等著男妓自動作到他的陰莖上扭腰擺臀。

“我本來還打算給你上個潤滑什麼的，但現在看來你應該是不需要了。” Kevin決定直接拉開Graves的雙腿，將做工精美的褲子連同裡面的內褲一起撕了，將自己的食指圍繞著男人臀部的肌肉上打轉。

”體驗過一次前列腺高潮後，你肯定會愛的無可自拔成天想著讓男人操屁股喔，親愛的Graves。”不只是手指，這個混血惡魔連尾巴都露出來輕輕戳著Graves的穴口，但就在Kevin順是想把尾巴插進去的時候，一個他意想不到的情況發生了。

“你真以為這樣隨隨便便的繩子就能綁住我？”Graves的手掐著Kevin的尾巴不讓他進行下一步。

“你……可是藥效……”知道自己玩脫了得Kevin開始掙扎。

“你別忘了我可是撒旦最出的追尋者之一，可要比你那夢魔老爸強太多了，就憑你那一點小伎倆想上我，跟本是癡心妄想。”Graves把自己手上最後一點的繩子殘渣燒個乾淨。

“我開個玩笑而已，你用得著這麼認真嗎？”發現自己可能有麻煩的Kevin開始賣笑臉，之前Graves都會縱容他的小玩笑，這次也不會例外吧？

“給予一點教訓才會讓人長記性，對於做錯是的人我一向都是嚴厲管教的。”

 

看到Graves現出原形時，Kevin才真的知道自己這次是逃不掉的，當初用冰霜所製的繩子綑住魔王跟本沒有用是因為Graves的屬性其實是炎魔，而魔王現在還拽著他的尾巴往莊園的更深處走，Kevin知道那是什麼地方，那個地下室是Graves用來刑求的監獄，沒有太複雜的東西，但是用在犯人身上都會痛不欲生，Kevin曾看過一次，那個低階惡魔皮開肉綻的模樣讓Kevin當機立斷自己應該要想辦法逃跑，但是Graves鐵了心要教訓他，所以任何Kevin使的出的招數都是白費功夫，Graves還是脫的他的尾巴來到了陰暗的房間內，用兩個鐵環將他的雙手分開懸吊起來，讓Kevin僅能腳尖著地的站著。

 

Graves滿意的看著惡魔型態的Kevin，直接施了點法術把少年身上的白色短袖上衣和貼身的褲子給燒了，魅魔的血統使的少年看起來中性的臉龐不似天使的聖潔，反而有種比妖精還魅惑的風情，半長不短的蓬鬆頭髮剛好擋住線條明顯的下頷，倒是那雙眼睛桀傲不遜的看著Graves，有恃無恐的態度表露無遺。

 

“不要以為我和你爸是舊識我就會放著你到處撒野，壞男孩就該受到應有的處罰……”

 

魔王並不給Kevin太多的準備，兩根手指直接就塞進了少年緊緻的後穴中，在裡面粗暴的攪動著，還時不時的將二指剪開，搔刮敏感的腸肉，但是對於遊戲人間的Kevin來說，這樣的粗魯他也不是沒玩過，但他仍強迫自己放鬆穴口以降低被侵犯的不適。

 

“你…啊…你就這點能耐嗎？”體內的快感在累積，但Kevin依舊要在嘴上扳回一城。

“這只是個開始，小鬼。”Graves往Kevin體內的一點按下去，少年的纖腰不受控制的大幅度擺動，魅魔的血統讓他更加容易被撩撥，僅僅是摩擦前列腺而已，原本就已高高挺起的陰莖，更是有不少的液體從馬眼滲出。

 

Graes伸出一隻手開始撸動少年的粉色肉莖，深具技巧的扭動讓Kevin舒服的把頭往後仰，但是這樣如享受般的舉動並沒有持續很久，Graves抽出了擴張後穴的手，拿起了旁邊刑具台上的一根細長鐵棒，那東西只比針要再粗一些，Graves將鐵針直接探入一股股吐出清液的馬眼，淫慾外溢的出口硬生生被塞進了異物，從沒被如此對待的Kevin開始掙扎著想要躲避尿道傳來的疼痛。

 

“你可別亂動，要不然我一個不小心可是會戳壞這漂亮的小東西。”持續撸動陰莖的手作勢彈了彈敏感的頭部。

 

這下子Kevin不趕在亂動了，憤恨的眼神死死的盯著Graves手上的鐵針一點一點的沒入自己的柱體裡，這段時間對Kevin來說被無限的放大，私密處的痛覺又讓他保持清醒，Kevin發誓自己有一天一定要讓那魔王好看，終於在鐵真快要全部進入尿道時，Graves停了下來，只留一小節在陰莖外，馬眼被堵住，無法宣洩的陰莖開始漲成漂亮的紅色。

 

魔王並沒有多說什麼，只是用自己粗壯帶著倒刺的陰莖在稍早以擴張過的穴口徘徊，還沒等少年準備好就直接將猙獰的陽具一插到底，如果不是惡魔體質的耐受性高，Kevin覺得自己的腸子真的會被捅爛，他以往玩過的對像多數是更低階的惡魔和人類，這種魔王級別的發狠起來真的會讓自己少半條命，Graves刻意的對著前列腺撞擊，變著不同的方式操著那個令人淫亂的開關，痛覺和逐漸累積的酥麻讓Kevin越發站不穩。

 

Graves的手緊緊的掐著少年纖細的跨骨，隨著速度逐漸加快，魔王的手又繞到了前面埋著鐵針的陰莖上，捏著露在外面的一端開始抽插少年的尿道，隨著身上大幅度的晃動，Kevin開始恐懼自己的陰莖會因為劇烈的動作而被鐵針從內部刺穿，但是魔王的手段高明，尿道和後穴的抽送同時刺激這副淫亂的身體，很快的，尿道被侵犯的異樣體驗混合著後穴酥爽的摩擦，Kevin逐漸習慣這樣子前後夾擊的快感。

 

“喔….嗯…嗯啊……”吞嚥不下的口水順著下頷的線條一路下滑，臀部也盡量向後迎合魔王的動作，但漸漸的Kevin發現這並不對勁，在後穴肆虐的棒狀物溫度逐漸升高，不，更準確的說法是Graves釋放出他自己的能力。

“住.住手……求求您，我知道錯了……”Kevin覺得不只後穴的溫度越來越火燙，連前面抽插尿道的鐵針溫度也熱的讓他感到疼痛，全身最敏感的部位如同遭受到火焰燃燒一般的疼，讓目空一切的惡魔也開口哭喊求饒。

“讓你爽到高潮就不是處罰了，別忘了我說要讓你記取教訓的。”Graves的左手緊緊抓著惡魔尾巴的底部，右手則貼在臀部和腰部之間的嫩肉上，Kevin可以感覺到火辣辣的疼痛順著Graves所摸的地方一路延伸到四肢百骸，全身就像是遭受到火刑一般難受，但是魔王同時又繼續挺動著腰部刺激前列腺，這快感又讓習於淫樂Kevin幾乎在痛感混合著爽感下達到了一次干高潮。

“我並不會射精在你體內，因為你不配擁有誕下魔王子嗣的權利，你要記住這點，你絕對不會在地獄的任何角落找到愛，你內心深處渴求的關注和愛不可能出現在這裡，我們之間存在的只有肉慾。”魔王在鄰近高潮的時候大力將自己的陰莖拔出，發出了”啵”的一聲，被撐開還來不及閉合的肉洞只流出了些許的腸液，Graves還”好心”的拔出了插在尿道裡的鐵針，出口一下子被疏通，裡面的液體全部一湧而出，幾滴濁白後緊接著是一股股的淡黃色尿液不能自主的延著還微微翹起的陰莖淌流而出。

 

Kevin憤恨的看著穿衣鏡中自己的背部，Graves在他尾巴上方的位置烙印了一個毒蠍的圖騰，這代表著Graves奴隸的意思，這又讓Kevin的恨意又更加深了幾分，當Graves拔出埋在尿道的鐵針後，Kevin幾乎失去意識，魔王也就只是解出他身上的束縛後就留他一人在那間刑求室，當他再度醒來的時候，他只能拖著痠痛的身體扶著牆面回到自己的房間，一步一步的刺激讓後穴和前端都像是被針刺到一般的疼，這也足足讓Kevin在床上躺了三天才復原，而Graves則是冷寫得不聞不問。

 

“我覺得我有必要跟你說清楚這裡的規矩。”Kevin走進餐廳時，Graves開口了。

“你覺得能規範的了我？”他一向最喜歡打破規矩，但就在Kevin說完的那刻，他感覺到Graves給予的烙印傳來了灼燒的疼痛感。

“不遵守規矩的下場你是知道的。”魔王也沒再多說什麼。

 

往後的日子Graves其實還是對Kevin相當禮遇的，他們偶爾會上床，維持著砲友一樣的關係，Graves也允許Kevin調教他的奴隸，畢竟Kevin玩的招式可不下於Graves，但他們之間絕口不提的就是愛情。

 

\- END


End file.
